Princess Leia Organa: Approach to the Senate
by HannahRachel05
Summary: The life of Leia Organa from age twelve up until her election into the Imperial Senate at age sixteen. I do not own any of the Star Wars characters. I'm just playing around with them and using my imagination!
1. Chapter 1: Misbehaving

Leia felt a familiar surge of energy as she leapt over the palace wall into the great, wild streets of Alderaan. Well, she did not think they were so wild, but her father certainly did. He tried his best to keep her within the palace walls and under his supervision, but Bail Organa consistently forgot one thing: he had raised a rebel.

Unfamiliar sights and smells washed over Leia as she sauntered through the main marketplace. Everything she could possibly imagine was on sale, from fish to jewelry. Lively music mixed in with the fragments of speech she heard from every direction. People danced, people ate, people shopped, and people talked. Leia wished desperately that she could be like people, with the freedom to dance, eat, shop, and talk whenever she pleased.

Leia stopped at a booth that presented gorgeous necklaces. Pearls, diamonds, rubies...her eyes gleamed at the possibilities. Just as she was about to pick up a diamond necklace that caught her eye, Leia felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She gulped and turned around. Staring down at Leia was Martellus, Bail Organa's head bodyguard and usually the man who retrieved her from her…outings.

"Why, Martellus!" Leia exclaimed with a huge, albeit nervous smile. "Isn't it a lovely evening to enjoy the market? You should join me."

Martellus flashed Leia a patronizing grin and said, "I wish I could have that pleasure, Your Highness, but unfortunately it is past my bedtime."

Leia grinned sheepishly and looked down at her shoes. Converse sneakers, which she only wore for her evening outings.

Martellus' hand led Leia to the vehicle that would drive her back to the palace, and to a hefty scolding from Bail Organa.


	2. Chapter 2: Locked Up Rapunzel

Bail Organa paced back and forth as Leia stood defiantly in front of her father. His study was dark, with only a small fire crackling in the fireplace. Books about every subject imaginable, from politics to playing the piano, lined each wall of the room. Leia had read every book at least twice and never tired of them.

"What can possibly be going through your mind, Leia?" He spoke sternly. "Do you understand how dangerous it is for you to go running off in the streets without any supervision?"

"Maybe I thought that I am twelve-years-old, almost a teenager, and that I deserve a little freedom?" Leia responded. "I'm not Rapunzel, you can't keep me locked away in your palace forever!"

Bail chuckled to himself as he considered how Leia almost was Rapunzel. Her hair was certainly long enough for the part.

"Your mother and I are keeping you in the palace for your safety. I am an important figure in the Senate, and therefore the galaxy. Anyone could kidnap you, hold you for ransom, all just to get to me. We cannot have you wandering aimlessly throughout the streets of Alderaan."

"But it's so boring here!" Leia shouted. "All I do is study, read, and go to Senate meetings with you on occasion. I want to be a person, to have fun and make friends. I have no friends!"

Her last four words hit Bail harder than he expected. From the day he adopted Leia, all he wanted was for her to be happy and have a memorable childhood. But of course the galaxy was always unfair, and the Empire consistently became more of a threat to his family. His heart broke that his precious daughter had no friends. Something had to change, but he was unsure what.

"I am truly sorry that you do not have companions here, but your safety must come first above all. You've disobeyed me too many times in the past month, and you have to punished. You will not be able to attend Senate meetings with me for a month," Bail stated.

Leia smirked casually. "Do you really think that is enough of a punishment to teach me a lesson?"

Bail grinned back and nodded at her. He knew it was; going to Senate meetings with him was typically the highlight of her week. Despite his daughter's disobedience and defiant attitude, he was very proud of how she adored politics as much as he did.

Frustrated, Leia balled her fists, scrunched her nose, and shouted the most creative retort any teenager could come up with: "I hate you!"

She proceeded to storm from the room and slam the door behind her. Bail sighed as he realized that his daughter was now not only the rebel he raised, but also a rebellious teenager.


	3. Chapter 3: Searching for a Solution

"I don't know any other options for keeping Leia in line, Breha. She does not understand why she must stay under our watch," Bail lamented to his wife.

Breha sighed. "Maybe it's time for her to find out-"

"No!" Bail exclaimed. "She must never find out where she came from. She is in enough danger as it is. I'm afraid if she finds out...it'll be easier for him to find her."

"But if she knew that the real reason we keep her under such close guard is to protect her from Darth Vader, maybe she would be more understanding and take more precautions herself."

Bail sunk into his armchair and put his head in his hands.

"Vader doesn't even know that Leia is his biological daughter. Why would he come after her?" Breha questioned.

"I don't know," Bail said. "He has the Force and who knows what else. I just have this gut feeling that he can figure it out eventually. And he'll come for her and try to turn her to the Dark Side."

"You can't possibly believe that Leia could be so easily turned! We know better than anyone that she is strong and defiant. I believe Leia could face him if need be."

"But you've seen her, she has an angry streak. If she continues being upset about her loneliness and boredom...what if it makes it easier for him?" Bail paused for a moment. "I fear that there is too much Vader in her."

Breha made her way to her husband's side and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't think that Leia's completely normal teenage temper is a sign that she has too much Vader in her. All we can do is trust Leia that if she ever finds herself in a situation of danger, she will choose good over evil and make the right decisions. Also, Leia may have some points in what she said to you."

Bail looked at his wife quizzically. "How?"

"She's almost a teenager! She needs some friends, a social life. Learning how to interact with people personally is equally as important as learning politics."

"I know. But how do we give her a social life without letting her run around wildly on her own?"

"Well, Leia has been begging me for months now to let her apply for the next semester at the Academy." Breha crossed the room to her bedside table and pulled out a brochure for the Royal Academy of Alderaan, a private school on their home planet that typically took students between the ages of eleven and seventeen to study. The school was very prestigious, and students from all over the galaxy applied and attended.

"Leia is so smart, I'm sure she would get in. Perhaps even skip a few grades. And she could make friends under the supervision of the school," Breha said.

"It also helps that we fund the school," Bail remarked.

Breha chuckled. "Even without that she would be accepted, I'm sure of it."

Bail placed the brochure aside and turned to face his wife.

"I think that is a brilliant idea." He took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. "But wait! She will still take extra politics lessons at home right? Because she won't be able to study politics around the clock at school, and she needs-"

Breha placed a finger over his lips, silencing her ever-eager husband. "Of course she can. Now let's find her and tell her the good news. She needs time to prepare for her entrance exam."


	4. Chapter 4: The Results Are In

"I CAN GO?" Leia screamed in disbelief upon hearing that she could attend the Academy.

"Well, you can apply. You will have to get in first. But your father and I firmly believe that you have a good chance," Breha replied.

"YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!" Leia shouted repeatedly as she jumped all over her bed.

"HOWEVER-" Bail shouted above Leia's celebrations. "Your punishment still applies for this month. No Senate meetings."

Leia giggled and rolled around some more on her bed. "What does that matter, I'm going to school!"

Bail and Breha sighed. "I hope we made the right decision," Bail remarked.

About a week later, Leia's results from her entrance exam arrived at the Organa palace. Bail and Breha eyed the envelope warily before opening it, although they were almost certain she was in.

"You look at it first, I can't," Bail told Breha.

Breha unfolded the test results and yelped.

"Bail, she skipped four grades! While most children her age enter at a level 2, she placed at a level 6!"

"Let me see that," Bail grabbed the paper and looked at it thoroughly. "My goodness, she would graduate in two years! This is perfect, we'll have her as a junior senator at fourteen, have her run during the next election-"

"Hold on for a moment, sweetheart, we haven't even checked the letter yet. Despite her fantastic placement there may not be enough spaces in her class to let her in."

"Okay, I will open this one since you opened the last one."

Bail opened up the letter and began reading its contents. Slowly, his eyes began to gleam.

"She's in!" Both parents hugged each other fervently and went quickly to tell Leia.

Leia was of course even more thrilled upon hearing the news this time. More jumping and screaming ensued by all members of the family.

"Wait, Father," Leia stopped jumping momentarily. "Can I still take extra politics lessons with you, because I won't be able to study politics all the time at school, and-"

"Of course you can," Bail replied, grinning from ear to ear. Like father, like daughter.

The speeder came to halt outside of the gates to the Royal Academy of Alderaan. Leia's heart was pounding a million parsecs a minute as she stared at the tall, prestigious entrance. Her mouth suddenly went dry and she fumbled around in her backpack for water.

"Where is that stupid bottle..." Leia mumbled.

Martellus, now not only head bodyguard but also Leia's chauffeur, tapped Leia's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but remember that you placed it in the cup holder?"

Leia looked from Martellus to the cup holder and laughed.

"Of course! What would I do without you, Martellus?"

Martellus smiled back at the Princess and became slightly misty-eyed. He had watched Leia grow up and protected her for years. For the first time, Leia would be on her own.

"Now, stay safe, make good choices, and-"

Leia giggled. "You don't have to give me the lecture, my parents already took care of that!"

She began to jump out of the speeder and Martellus said, "One more thing, Your Highness!"

"Yes?"

"Have a lot of fun."

Leia grinned. "Now that is a new one!"


	5. Chapter 5: The First Day

Leia shuffled past kids of all ages, sizes, and backgrounds as she searched for her first class. Levels 4-7 were placed in the Upper School, a different wing of the school than levels 1-3. So everyone around Leia towered over her, and she was already short for her age. Leia tried her best to set aside her trepidations about being in classes with kids much older than her. _What does it matter?_ She told herself. _If we are on the same_ _intellectual level, age shouldn't make a difference._

A bell rang out throughout the hallway and Leia realized that she had one minute to find her class. And she wasn't anywhere close.

She instantly spotted a group of three girls to ask for help. Each girl was dressed in the latest fashions throughout the galaxy, and their hair was styled to perfection. They looked deep in conversation, but Leia ignored it and marched up to them.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of classroom B23?"

The girls looked at Leia as if she had eleven heads. The tallest girl eyed Leia up and down and scoffed to herself. Another girl whispered into the tall girl's ear. Leia stood tall and tried not to appear intimidated. The tall girl spoke first.

"Sure! That's on the second floor. This corridor is A, and the second floor is B. Make sense?"

Leia's cheeks blushed. _Of course B is on the second floor! I can negotiate trade with ease, but navigating a school is too hard for me!_ Leia scolded herself.

"That makes complete sense, thank you for your help," Leia replied to the tall girl. As she hurried away, she could hear the girls laughing behind her.

Once Leia reached the second floor, the final bell rang. She began to walk quicker. However, panic took hold of her when she realized that all of the classrooms were labeled with numbers starting with 2. Where were the B's? Suddenly, Leia realized her mistake. B for basement!

Leia ran down two flights of stairs and barreled down the hallway. She reached B23, grabbed the handle and stumbled into the classroom with utter grace.

Everyone in the classroom stared at her. Leia stared back. Whispers began to ripple amongst the students: "Isn't that Princess Leia Organa?" "I thought she was only twelve, why is she here?" "Did you know she was coming to this school?"

The teacher cleared his throat to silence the class. "Princess Leia Organa? Are you...in the right place?"

"Yes, I go to this Academy now," Leia stated.

The man chuckled and replied, "Yes, I was aware of that. But are you in the right class? This is a level 6 class."

"Isn't this Galactic Economics? With Mr. Windburn? Check your roster, I should be there."

The teacher glanced down at his roster and saw clearly "Organa, Leia." He looked up at Leia in disbelief.

"You are right, Your Highness. My apologies. Have a seat wherever, we haven't started yet."

Leia nodded and said, "Also, you can just call me Leia."

This statement elicited murmurs throughout the class, much to Leia's annoyance. As Leia found her seat, she noticed three girls sitting in the back, stifling laughter. The same three girls who tricked her. Oh, she would make them pay.

"Leia, since you are a new student, why not tell us a little about you?"

A student immediately said, "We know who she is, she's Princess Leia Organa! The whole galaxy knows her!" Leia's cheeks reddened for the second time of the day.

Mr. Windburn said, "Just because you know a person's title and name does not mean that you know who they are. I personally would like to know more about Leia. What she likes to do."

Leia smiled at Mr. Windburn, appreciating his support. She stood up and held her head high. _Just pretend you are speaking in the Senate._

"My name is Leia Organa and...I've never been to school before," Leia started. She was already kicking herself for how lame she sounded. "I like to read and go to Senate meetings with my father. That's all." She sat down quickly as more murmurs and giggles went around the classroom. _Gosh, am I really as boring as I sound?_

The class proceeded and Leia enjoyed the material immensely, but she still felt like everyone in the class was staring at her. When the bell rang, she could not wait to leave. Leia stood up too quickly and all of her books fell out of her bag and onto the floor, like she could use any more attention.

Leia grumbled and began to pick up the books when she saw a hand helping her. She glanced up and met her eyes with a boy's. He had deep blue eyes, short brown hair, and a kind smile.

"Have you read this book yet?" He held up one of her favorites, _The Knight's Tale_.

"Only four times!" Leia responded.

The boy held up his hand. "Five."

Leia laughed. "I'm shocked to find out I have been beat."

"It's been one of my favorite books for years."

"Me too! The part when the knight finds out that the princess is his sister! I never saw it coming."

"That's the best part!"

Leia and the boy stared at each other for a moment before Leia said, "Well, we've practically had a conversation already. We might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Leia. Obviously."

The boy grinned and replied, "Oliver."

Leia stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Oliver. I can see us being great friends. Although, I've never really had friends before, so I wouldn't know."

Oliver shook her hand and said, "Funny, I wouldn't know either, never had friends myself. Guess we will have to find out together."


	6. Chapter 6: Oliver

After Leia's rough first day at the Academy, each day became progressively better. Leia loved her classes, especially Galactic Economics with Mr. Windburn. She came home every day rambling on and on about what she learned to her father. They would sit in his study, drink tea, and discuss her classes. However, at the end of the first week, Bail took the conversation in a different direction.

"So my dear, have you made any new friends?"

Leia paused, took a sip of her tea, and proceeded. "I have my friend, Oliver."

She decided to leave out the fact that those three girls still joked about her behind her back every day. And the part about the popular guys seeing her in the hallway, bowing down before her, and shouting "All Hail Princess Leia!" She would usually scoff at them and brush by every time, but it bothered her more than she let on. Still, her father did not need to know all of the terrible parts about school, because she had classes, Mr. Windburn, and Oliver. What more did she need?

Bail said, "Tell me more about Oliver. What is he like?"

Leia smiled. "He loves to read just as much as I do. He's very smart. And he makes jokes a lot, although he is usually quiet. He's also very caring."

Leia reminisced back to one of their lunch conversations during the week.

 _One of the mean girls "accidentally" spilled milk all over Leia and Oliver's table._

 _"Oops, sorry! I took the last napkin too, I don't know how you'll clean it up."_

 _Leia looked past the girl and saw one of her friends at a table with a pile of napkins, laughing hysterically._

 _Oliver started to get red in the face as the girl walked away._

 _"Just leave it, Oliver. It isn't a big deal," Leia told him._

 _"Come on, Leia, you can't let them keep treating you like that! Where's the defiant Leia who jumps palace walls you've told me so much about?"_

 _"That's different, that's my home. I could get kicked out of school for being defiant. I can't get kicked out of my home."_

 _Oliver grumbled and hacked into his salad._

 _"I don't even know those girls' names. If we're going to terrorize people, I need to know their names first," Leia said with a grin._

 _"Well, the particularly nasty one that just spilled the milk is Heather. And the girl with all the napkins is her right hand, Veronica. The other one is Kira, although she isn't too terrible. I always have hope for her."_

 _Leia pondered for a moment. "How do we get on their good side? So they'll stop messing with us."_

 _"You're kidding right? No one can get on their good side. You're royalty of the galaxy, but they're royalty of this school, which holds a lot more weight. Not a single student is good enough to be in their good graces."_

 _"But there has to be a way to become friends with them. If no one has before, we could be the first!"_

 _"You don't want to be friends with them. All they do is primp their hair, go shopping, and make everyone else feel bad about themselves. Just find yourself lucky you paired up with me! I've got your back."_

 _Leia shoved Oliver playfully. "I know you do." She sighed. "You know the saying, 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.'_ _Well, we can't join them."_

 _"So we'll have to beat them," Oliver responded._

Bail snapped Leia out of her reverie. "He sounds wonderful, dear, a true friend. Hold onto him, there aren't too many special people like that in the galaxy today. You'll soon find out that not everyone in the galaxy is as kind as that."

"Don't I know it," Leia mumbled.

"What was that?" Bail asked.

Leia shook her head. "Nothing, Father."

Bail rose from his chair. "Although I deeply enjoy our after school chats, I must cut today's short for some dreadful meeting with a senator from Corellia. I barely even know why he's here."

Leia laughed. "That's all right, I'm actually meeting Oliver in the marketplace if that's okay?"

Bail nodded. "Just make sure he walks you home. Although you probably won't have to tell him, he seems like a proper gentleman."

What Leia left out about her meeting with Oliver was that it was to discuss a battle plan to beat Heather, Veronica, and Kira.


	7. Chapter 7: Reconnaissance

**A.N. Sorry for the huge delay! I was having a huge technical problem with uploading my chapters, but it's fixed now. As a token of my apology, I'm posting three chapters tonight!**

Leia met Oliver's eyes from across the street. He was sitting at a quaint cafe, with a cup of tea waiting at Leia's seat.

She bounded over to the table and smiled widely. "You're the best, Oliver! And you remembered my favorite kind as well," Leia said as she examined the tea bag.

"It's the least I can do, you're paying," he replied.

"Shut up," Leia fired back playfully. "It is not only customary, but polite for the man to pay for the woman."

"On a date! And you know as well as I do that this meeting is more akin to a war council than to a date."

"I know, and we'd better get started. I have to be home for dinner in an hour. So give me all of your ideas."

"All right, first idea," Oliver began. "You ready for this? We spill milk all over their clothes! We'll have _them_ crying over spilled milk, yeah!" Oliver raised his hand up for a high five, but Leia merely stared at him incredulously.

"Lame! Come on, I know you can do better than that. Next."

Oliver blushed and rubbed his hands together. "That's...all I came up with."

"That's all you've got?" Leia shouted. "I must say, I'm disappointed. I expected more of a rebellious streak in you. It was your idea to get back at them in the first place!"

"I know! It's all great in theory but in the end, we know absolutely nothing about these girls. No one does, except for what's on the surface. How do we form an attack when we don't know our enemy at all?"

Leia's face lit up with realization. "Of course! Oliver, that's it! We need a reconnaissance mission!"

Oliver's face lit up in reaction, but quickly faded. "Remind me what reconnaissance is again."

"In warfare, reconnaissance is sending soldiers out on missions to gain information about the enemy. It's exactly what we need! Once we find their weaknesses, we can take them down."

* * *

Leia waited at the gates of the Academy for Heather and Veronica at the end of the school day on Monday. She had hijacked one of the speeders from the palace, praying her father wouldn't find out. Leia hoped that if she followed the girls in their after-school activities, she could find a weakness either of them had.

Soon enough, both girls came strutting out of the school like they were models on display at a fashion show. _Who do they think is actually watching them?_ Leia thought to herself. _Oh, well...me. But this is different!_

"Oh shoot, I left my purse in my locker! Wait for me!" Heather shouted in that high-pitched, girly voice that Leia despised. Couldn't they just speak in the natural register of their voices like everyone else in the galaxy?

Leia checked to make sure she was well-hidden behind a pillar as Veronica made her way to Heather's speeder. As she was settling into the passenger's seat, Heather's boyfriend Rend exited the school and made his way to the speeder.

"Hey there beautiful," Rend spoke to Veronica.

 _Wait, Heather's boyfriend?_ Leia thought frantically.

"Rend, keep your voice down. We can't let anyone know," Veronica responded.

 _Heather's boyfriend?_

The rest of their conversation was in whispers, but ended with a loud and clear kiss.

 _HEATHER'S BOYFRIEND!_

Leia could not believe it. Heather's boyfriend was cheating on her with Veronica. She stood behind the pillar stunned as Heather returned, kissed Rend goodbye, and sped off with Veronica.

Once Leia was home, she threw her books on the floor and tossed a quick hello in the direction of Bail Organa as he watched her sprint up the stairs. She dashed to the telephone and dialed Oliver's number.

"Oliver! I've found a weakness. We've got a plan."


	8. Chapter 8: Executing the Battle Plan

"She did WHAT?" Oliver shouted in disbelief.

"Veronica kissed Rend! Isn't it crazy? I feel like the perfect plan has been tossed into our laps!" Leia replied.

Leia could hear Oliver coughing in the background, and she laughed as she realized she had caught Oliver mid-drink with the news.

Once Oliver regained his composure, he asked, "So what are we going to do with this tidbit of juicy information?"

"It will be easy to take Heather and Veronica down just with this. And then I assume Kira will just fall away from the group without a pair of girls to latch onto."

"Absolutely genius, Organa. I marvel at your military mind," Oliver said in awe. "How are we going to get the news to spread?"

"I hate gossip, so I feel like Heather should find out the news directly from the source-me. The rest will just happen naturally," Leia said.

"What do you want me to do?" Oliver asked.

"You said you saw hope in Kira before, right? Be ready to help her out when the friend group falls apart. Take her under your wing and she can become friends with us."

"Militant and humanitarian. I will never stop being amazed by you, Princess Leia Organa."

"All right, you goof, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you! And Leia?"

"Mhmm?"

"Good luck out there, soldier."

The next day, Leia decided her best time to strike was after Galactic Economics. She approached Heather and cornered her when Veronica and Kira left to go to their lockers.

"Heather, I need to talk to you," Leia said.

"Why would I talk to you, Princess?" Her last word dripped with malice.

"Please, just listen to me! I have something important to tell you."

Heather turned to walk away, but changed her mind and faced Leia once again.

"Make it quick, Princess, I have class in five minutes."

Leia took in a deep breath to calm herself. This was it. "This is really hard to tell you, but I saw Rend cheating on you...with Veronica."

She saw the look of utter disbelief on Heather's face and quickly responded, "I know you have absolutely no reason to believe me, for all you know I could be lying! But I'm not, I hate that this happened to you and I wouldn't make up something that terrible." Leia realized as she spoke those words, she wasn't entirely lying. She was actually sorry for Heather. No one deserves to be cheated on.

Anger flashed in Heather's eyes, and Leia braced herself for the wrath to come. But nothing happened. Heather didn't say a word, but merely spun around and stormed down the hallway. Leia presumed she was leaving to let Veronica have it.

Leia was unable to find Oliver for the rest of the day to share the news, although she knew he had found out. The news was all over the school by the end of the day. Everything about Rend and Veronica, and even more about the intense showdown that occurred between Heather and Veronica. Although Leia should have felt celebratory about her success with defeating the most popular group of girls in the school, she couldn't. She really wanted to share it with her best friend, and he was nowhere to be found.

Best friend. Leia was rather certain that Oliver was her best friend in the whole world.

Leia sat down outside of the Academy, waiting for Martellus to give her a ride home. Suddenly, Heather appeared in front of her. She didn't look confrontational, but definitely earnest.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for telling me about Veronica and Rend. I wouldn't have wanted to continue dating him if he was cheating, so it was good that I found out. And now I know that Veronica is no good either. She definitely abused her best friend privileges. So there's a spot available. Interested?"

Leia's eyes flashed wide and she sputtered, "What?"

"Do you want to be my new best friend? You can obviously be trusted, so you're already better than Veronica."

"But, what about Kira? You've been friends for a while," Leia replied, still in shock.

"Kira is being so weird. She ditched me to hang out with Oliver. She said she didn't want to be a part of my 'group' anymore now that Veronica was on the outs. Well, now she's missing out."

That's where Oliver has been all day, he's been tracking down Kira! He kept to his side of the plan. Leia thought, smiling.

"So what do you say? Want to eat lunch with me tomorrow?" Heather proposed one last time.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Colorful

Leia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Heather wanted to be best friends with her? In the few moments Leia had to process the situation, she considered Oliver. How would he feel if she went astray from the plan? She could be friends with him and Heather, right? That was a major reason she started at the Academy: to make friends. Therefore, the more friends the better.

"It would be my pleasure, Heather," Leia replied cordially.

"Oh wonderful! You won't regret this, being friends with me is super fun. Unless you cheat with my boyfriend!" Heather laughed loudly.

Leia chuckled nervously. "Haha, of course."

Heather giggled and embraced Leia in an overwhelming hug.

"First and foremost, we need to go shopping tonight. You need new clothes," Heather stated.

"Why? What's wrong with my clothes?" Leia demanded, beginning to get defensive.

"Well...for starters you wear all white. Why not get a little color?"

"I can't wear colors. It's Alderaanian tradition to wear white until I'm married."

"Oh come on, that has to be an old rule! Wouldn't you love to wear red, blue, purple, pink, floral patterns, stripes? There are so many possibilities!"

Leia almost drooled at the thought of the choices. She would often admire the dresses and ballgowns her mother owned, many in varying shades of purple, red, and green. When Leia was very little, she would hide in her mother's closet and try them on. Breha would then discover Leia in one of the dresses, laugh heartily, and take photographs of her in the oversized outfits.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have something a little colorful to wear to school," Leia decided.

"Yay!" Heather yelped and clapped her hands together. "I'll meet you at the palace at 9. Some of the best dress shops are in the nighttime market."

"Wait, 9? I can't go out that late, my parents require me to be home by 8 on school nights."

"And you will be home at 8. They don't need to know you left again," Heather suggested with a wicked grin.

 _I suppose my days of sneaking out of windows and scaling palace walls is not over yet._


	10. Chapter 10: Changes

Leia tossed the red and pink floral dress into her backpack, then slid her usual white dress over her head. She had bought three new, colorful dresses on her shopping trip with Heather. Leia took care to hide the dresses at the bottom of her drawer underneath all of her white, hoping the maid or her mother wouldn't find them.

Shopping with Heather wasn't as insufferable as she thought it would be, but dare she say, fun. Leia never had a girl friend to do things with before, such as shopping. Furthermore, she never had anyone to sneak out or buy scandalous clothes with before. Oliver was too obedient and good to do such things with her. Leia finally felt like she had a partner-in-crime. In the days after their trip, Leia and Heather spent even more time together, doing each other's hair and makeup, talking about boys, and sneaking out to shop or dance.

As Leia was ready to leave her bedroom, she suddenly realized that she completely forgot to do her Galactic Economics homework because she went out. She felt a little pang of guilt in her stomach, but shrugged it off as a one-time mistake. _I'm a good student, I deserve fun every once in a while._ Leia reasoned with herself.

Leia made her way to the front door to meet Martellus at the speeder, but ran into her father halfway.

"Oh, Leia. Have a wonderful day at school," Bail spoke.

"Thanks, Father," Leia rushed by Bail, feeling slightly nervous about the dress hiding in her backpack.

Bail called to Leia before she went out the door and said, "By the way, you look absolutely stunning today. Actually, you always do. You're a very beautiful young lady."

Another wave of guilt passed over Leia, thinking about how her outfit would change as soon as she reached the Academy.

Leia strutted out of the girl's bathroom at school in her new dress, turning heads at the sight of her in vibrant hues. Oliver approached her from the other side of the hallway.

"WHAT are you doing? Why aren't you wearing white?" He inquired with a nervous look on his face. Leia forgot that Oliver was a fellow Alderaanian and fully aware of the tradition.

"Oliver, don't be stupid, I didn't get married! I decided that the tradition is antiquated and that it was time to start wearing colors. So Heather helped me pick out-"

"Oh gosh, Leia, please tell me that shopping with Heather was a one-time thing," Oliver interrupted.

Leia's placid face turned into disgust. "Why? I enjoyed myself and had fun for once. Why would you have a problem with that? Just because I didn't invite you and instead spent time with Heather?"

"No, that's not-well-yes! Because she will change you, Leia. She already is. The clothes are the first step. I think it's great that you made peace with Heather, but it's time to move on. The plan worked great, Kira is so cool and you're going to love hanging out with her."

Leia felt a bubble of rage settle in her stomach. Who was he to tell her who to hang out with? She was growing up; she could make her own choices, wear whatever she wanted, go out whenever she pleased. No one could box her in.

"I'm sorry that you're just jealous because I'm choosing Heather over you. But at least I have fun with her! We don't just sit around talking about books, complaining about our miserable lives and wishing we were more popular! I came to this school to become more social and find people to have fun with. And maybe that isn't you!"

Pain shot across Oliver's face, but Leia was too mad at the moment to care. Soon, Oliver's eyes matched the rage that Leia felt.

"I'm sorry that you're so wrong and confused. You didn't come here just to be social, you came here to make friends, true friends. If you can't see that I am a true friend, whereas Heather is just using you, then you are not worth my time."

Oliver stormed away in the opposite direction, leaving Leia stunned, but still indignant. _I'm not changing, am I? I'm just finding who I am, right?_


	11. Chapter 11: Unraveling

Oliver was right. The changes in Leia came faster than a ship racing in the Kessel Run.

The two did not speak for a month after the fight in the hallway. Leia spent all of her time with Heather, in school and after school. She noticed Oliver hanging out with Kira constantly, having to quickly shove away ripples of jealousy and feelings of being replaced.

Every day, Leia arrived at school and dashed into the bathroom to change into one of her now many colorful outfits. Her parents hadn't caught on yet, but she was having trouble finding more places to hide her ever-growing rainbow wardrobe.

Leia attended class, but listening and being a good student were harder than before. She had so many other matters to worry about, such as how Heather was feeling after her fight with Rend, or how she could fit in her homework after going over to Heather's place for the evening. Leia's mind was clouded with distractions that obscured every class, even Galactic Economics.

Her first wake-up call happened in Galactic Economics when an exam with a fat, red "D" on it graced her desk. Leia's mind began to spin, her old self starting to freak out. _How did this happen?! I tried to study as often as I could. I know I couldn't study the night before the test because Heather was upset about Rend...again. But I studied before that night, right? What are the exports of Corellia? That seems so obvious, how did I not know this? How do I still not know this?_

Leia slunk down in her chair and stared sulkily at her desk for the rest of class. She wanted to cry, but she pushed the tears away. _It's just a D. People must get D's all the time. I can't cry in front of everyone._ As she stood up to leave, Mr. Windburn called Leia to his desk. Leia gulped down nerves as she approached him.

"You're not in trouble, Leia, don't be scared. This conversation is merely coming out of concern. I'm just making sure you're okay, because you have gone from being one of my star pupils to getting one of the lowest grades in the class. And I know this didn't happen from one bad day, because your homework grades have suffered slightly as well. So what's going on?"

Leia looked down at her feet, trying to figure out the most effective excuse for her decline in progress. She soon found that she had no excuse. However, Mr. Windburn did not need to know that. She would answer with the diplomatic tact that her father passed on to her.

"I have had many other social engagements this past month that have unfortunately occupied my time to a great extent. I apologize for being unable to foresee this and for not preventing it at an earlier date."

Mr. Windburn had to stifle a laugh. Boy, did this girl know how to baffle someone with words. Despite her immense diplomatic skill, Mr. Windburn knew Leia all too well.

"I didn't ask how Senator Leia Organa was doing, I asked Leia. How is she?"

Slightly annoyed that her tact didn't fool him, she replied tersely, "She's fine!"

Mr. Windburn sighed. "Only if you're sure. Because your behavior lately isn't like the Leia that walked in that door a couple months ago. Eager to learn, attentive, confident."

Leia's temper started to unhinge. Why did everyone assume that because she's changed that it's a bad thing?

"I know that having friends and a social life is important, but you need to find a balance. Especially when a friend begins to dominate your time and change who you truly are," Mr. Windburn continued.

That was the last straw. Leia snapped. "Why does everyone think that this isn't the real me? Why can't my time be devoted to caring about my friend? Perhaps I don't really care about school and grades, and being proper and polite. Just because I've found different ways to fill my time doesn't mean I've 'fallen to the Dark Side' or something!"

Mr. Windburn gasped slightly at her final words. The Dark Side was nothing to joke about, and viewing her in such rage made the matter more unsettling. But before he could respond, Leia had stormed out the door.

She walked briskly down the hallway and found Heather standing by her locker.

"Come on, let's go," Leia demanded, grabbing Heather's arm.

Confused, Heather responded, "What?"

"Let's get out of here, I can't stand to be in this building right now." Tears pooled at the bottom of Leia's eyes.

"You mean, cut class?"

Leia nodded firmly, wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks.

"I've taught you well," Heather said as she linked her arm in Leia's.

However, the girls only cut class for about forty minutes until they both found themselves sitting in the headmaster's office.

"Bail and Breha Organa are on their way."


	12. Chapter 12: Composure

Leia slunk down in her chair, wishing desperately that she could disappear. Or turn back time. Her anger from before had dissipated, and now she was only filled with dread. What would her parents think of her? What would they do?

Her question was soon answered when her parents appeared around the corner and saw her sitting in front of the principal's office. Breha gasped and lifted a hand to her mouth, while Bail kept his composure. However, Leia could catch a glint of pain in his eyes. It was then that Leia realized that she was wearing one of her floral dresses. Her parents had never seen her out of white before, and it was the first sign of her disobedience from the past month. Leia's face flushed with shame, and she broke eye contact with the royal couple and stared at her shoes.

Bail and Breha did not say a word to Leia, but rather silently entered the principal's office. Leia fidgeted in her seat as the minutes dragged on. With each passing second, her anxiety grew. Heather was from Coruscant, so her parents were merely connected in through a holoscreen. Their conversation ended before Leia's parents arrived, and Leia found out that Heather had been suspended for three days. Leia expected her punishment to be much worse, since it was her idea to cut class. Now she waited alone for her fate.

Finally, her parents emerged from the principal's office. She overheard her father saying, "...pleasure to meet you...could have met under different circumstances."

Breha was the first to speak to Leia. "You've been suspended for five days." She paused, staring at her daughter. "Let's go home."

Leia slid off of the bench and trudged along behind her parents back to the speeder. Their eerily calm demeanor and cold words worried Leia, and she could only imagine the explosion that would occur when they arrived home.

* * *

Once they entered the palace, Bail directed Leia to wait in his study. Leia knew this meant she would have to talk to her father alone. While part of her was scared to face her disappointed father, she was also relieved that she could deal with one parent at a time.

As Leia waited, she watched the dancing flames in the fireplace. She thought about how a mere two hours ago, she was filled with similar fire and rage. Now she was reduced to a bundle of nerves.

Bail stepped into his study with the regality only he could muster. Leia hoped that she could be half as composed as her father when she was in the Senate one day. _If_ she could be in the Senate. Do girls who fail Galactic Economics get to be in the Senate?

The viceroy sat down across from Leia and crossed his legs. He looked at Leia silently for what seemed like forever. Then he spoke, "Leia. I have watched you grow up, and I know you better than anyone. I have cared for your scraped knees, listened to your dreams, and taught you everything I know about politics, diplomacy, and life. And I know that I raised a rebel, a girl who questions everything and who isn't afraid to stand up for her own beliefs. But I also know that I raised a lady who respects rules and tradition. So the last thing I thought I'd see today was my daughter sitting outside of the principal's office for cutting class, wearing clothes that were outside of the Alderaanian tradition. I'm here to find out why this happened, because I know you, my precious daughter. That was not my Leia sitting there today."

Leia's eyes began to pool with tears, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold them in much longer. The tears, or the burden she felt from the last month. Despite that, she knew she had to stay composed, just like her papa. With a shaky breath, she began.

"I cut class today because I was mad. I was mad because Mr. Windburn called me out for not being myself for the past month. A part of me knew he was speaking the truth, but I was so in denial. I...failed his last test, which was what caused him to confront to me. I failed because I didn't study well, I was at my friend Heather's place instead."

Leia glanced up at Bail and could see the disappointment flickering in his eyes. She had always been an excellent student, and he could never imagine her failing anything.

The princess continued, "Heather has been a friend of mine for about a month now. I really wanted to be friends with her because she had fun all the time and was popular. I thought that was the point of friendship. So I changed my clothes to fit in with her, even though it went against Alderaanian tradition. I thought I liked it, but I honestly felt guilty every time I switched clothes. I spent every second with Heather, doing whatever she wanted. But spending time with her was so consuming, and I ran out of time for studying and caring for myself. I could feel myself unraveling, but I ignored it because I believed my life had merely changed, and I had to get used to it. And I ignored it because I had pushed my one true friend away. I had nowhere else to go."

Tears started to escape Leia's eyes. Her emotions felt so raw and exposed. _Composure, don't show emotion,_ she tried to remind herself. But Leia was already a spaceship spiraling out of control after being hit by a giant asteroid.

"My best friend, Oliver," her voice came out strained from holding back tears, "who showed me true friendship. That true friends don't change for one another. He was always kind to me and listened to me. He was the first one to see me change, and he tried to stop me. But I pushed him away, I took him for granted!"

Leia was completely sobbing now. "Now he hates me! I lost him! I'm right back where I started, I have no friends. I can't stand being alone, and I've honestly felt so lonely this whole month."

Bail scooped his daughter into his arms and held her fiercely as she sobbed. He rocked her gently back and forth. When her cries quieted down, he said firmly, "You are never alone. Never ever. You will always have your mother and me. And if Oliver is the true friend you say he is, he will accept you back into his life, no questions asked."

Leia stared into her father's eyes, now only seeing love. "But I've changed. I'm not the girl he became friends with before."

"No, you have not changed. You made a mistake, but you learned from it. My dear, you are still the strong, determined daughter I raised. The people who truly love you will see that. Me, your mother, and most likely Oliver."

Leia nodded her head, and Bail reached up wipe the final tears from her wet cheek. "I love you so much, Papa." She rested her head against his chest.

A lone tear escaped the viceroy's eye as he placed his head on top of hers, "I love you too, my precious daughter. And I am so proud of you."


	13. Chapter 13: Moving On and Moving Up

The next five days were agonizing for Leia. In those five days, Leia realized again how much she loved learning. Merely laying around at home was mind-numbing, although her father did give her some studies in politics to keep her occupied. Leia's interest in the subject matter was rekindled, and she even attended some Senate meetings with Bail. The rising senator could barely keep her mouth shut on the matters discussed, and even blurted out her opinion at one point. She was met by chuckles and even some agreeing nods from the other senators. And Bail Organa was beaming with pride.

The evening before Leia returned to school, Leia and her father were relaxing in his study. Leia was deeply involved in a political satire while Bail wrote letters to foreign dignitaries. Bail looked up from his work and admired his daughter momentarily. She was engrossed in the novel, her eyes lightening and darkening to follow the varying moods of the story.

Bail hated to bring her back to the real world, but he had a burning question. "Leia?"

He gained no response from the girl and laughed. She was definitely in another world. "Leia!" He stated with more force.

Leia's head whipped up from the depths of the book and she blushed, realizing by her father's tone that he had been trying to get her attention for a while. "Sorry, Father. What is it?"

"I was curious as to whether you are still interested in becoming a junior senator when you graduate. I know that is a long time from now, but I cannot help but notice your natural skill for politics and diplomacy. And I can see that you enjoy it very much," he said, motioning towards her book.

Leia's face lit up. "Oh absolutely! There is nothing more I want than to be on the Senate!"

"Well, you wouldn't be an official member of the Senate yet. But you would certainly have an edge once elections came around," Bail said with a glint in his eye.

"That doesn't matter, I'd still get experience and have a voice! The whole prospect is so exciting!" Leia was practically jumping out of her seat.

"Wonderful, Leia! I am warmed by your enthusiasm. Now, you understand that you will need to put in a lot of extra studying this coming year to prepare for the exam and application. Much more politics on top of your schoolwork. I don't know if you are up-"

"Oh, that 'slacker Leia' is a girl of the past! I'm up for it, I swear!"

With that, Leia leapt up and hugged her father. "I won't let you down!"

Bail embraced his daughter firmly and whispered, "You never could, my dear."

* * *

The princess brushed her hair with long, slow strokes, feeling it become smooth and silky beneath her fingertips. Her final day at home was done, and she could finally get back to being serious. She had a goal now, a purpose. Princess Leia Organa would run for senator of Alderaan in the election in four years.

The only part she was dreading about tomorrow was having to face everyone. Especially Oliver. She let everyone she knew down, and now she had to pick up the pieces. Tomorrow would be like the first day of school all over again, no friends. But it was also refreshing to know she had a new start. Leia would face the day with the strength and dignity of a senator.

As Leia was about to climb into bed, she heard a slight clink on the window. She assumed she was hearing things, as the sound was very faint. A few seconds later, Leia heard the noise again. She climbed out of bed and approached the window, which opened up to her balcony. On the ground below, Leia was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Leia loudly whispered.

"Come down, Leia. I want to talk to you," he responded.

"I can't make it all the way down there, I'll fall and break my neck! Come up here."

With a smirk, Oliver said, "Then let down your long hair, Rapunzel!"

Leia rolled her eyes and smiled. Oliver seemed to be in good spirits, so hopefully this encounter would go well.

"Come on, Leia, you are the princess who scales walls and climbs out of windows, aren't you?"

The princess shrugged. "I don't think I'm that girl anymore."

"Please be her for one more night," Oliver begged. "I need to talk to you."

Hearing Oliver's desperation, she nodded and carefully made her way down the tree by the side of the palace. Once she reached the ground she turned to face Oliver, staring into eyes that were filled with hurt the last time she saw them. Now they were peaceful, caring.

"I'm surprised you've come to see me. After everything I've done to you," Leia said.

"I figured after everything you've been through, like suspension and stuff, that you'd need a true friend to lean on."

Leia stared down at her bare feet in shame. "But I don't deserve it. I acted as if you were trash. I didn't treat you like a true friend. Why would you treat me like one?"

Oliver took Leia's chin in his hand and gently lifted her head so that her eyes were fixed on him.

"Because that's what true friends do. They forgive each other. And I didn't want you to be lonely on your first day back at school as 'the real you.'"

Leia felt the prick of tears against her eyes. "I'm so sorry I let you go. I missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry I let you go. And I missed you more than I can say."

Leia could not hold in her tears anymore, releasing the weight of her worries on Oliver's shoulder. He held her and rubbed her back, letting her cleanse herself through her tears. When she was done crying, Oliver took his sleeve and endearingly wiped a tear from the tip of her nose. Leia grinned and sniffled.

"So, have you read any good books lately?" Oliver asked.

Leia threw her head back and laughed. "We have to make up for a lot of lost time. Well, I am reading this book now..."

 **A.N. Yay! I have decided that this will be the end to the first part of this story. Part Two will mostly like be set around six months after this. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed Part One! I definitely had a blast writing it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Boy Talk

_Six months later_

Leia Organa excitedly threw five packages of pens into the carriage at the office supply shop.

"You do not need five packages of pens, Leia," Bail exclaimed.

"Yes I do! This package is for writing essays, these for correcting mistakes, another for taking notes, these are my signing pens, and these over here are colorful doodling pens."

Bail simply rolled his eyes and let his daughter have her fun. He told her that one of their servants could have gone out to buy her school supplies for her, but Leia insisted on going herself. Now he understood why.

Leia was as thrilled as ever to start a new school year. Her enthusiasm for learning grew with each passing day, and she was becoming a strong diplomat. Leia had natural skills of persuasion and compromise, public speaking, and authority that made learning diplomacy easy for her.

Along with her increasing passion for diplomacy, Leia also spent an increasing amount of time with Oliver. The pair saw each other almost every day of the summer. They would read, study, talk, and climb trees by the lake together. Oliver was very interested in the politics Leia studied, and she often shared what she was learning with him. Likewise, Oliver had a strong affinity to military and self-defense. He taught Leia military tactics and strategy, and even showed her how to shoot a blaster. Bail noticed this and realized that the two would be great assets to the Rebel Alliance one day.

Oliver introduced Leia to Kira shortly after they made up, and the two instantly became friends. They all had active imaginations, and on many occasions the trio would head to the lake and act out fantastical scenes. Both Oliver and Kira were four years Leia's senior, but they were not to afraid to let the children inside themselves free.

Everything in Leia's life was exactly in place. Fascinating studies, a bright future, great friends. She had not only fully returned to being the Leia she was before her time with Heather, but she flourished even more.

However, Bail couldn't help but notice the way that Oliver began to look at Leia halfway through the summer. There was adoration towards her with every glance, and Bail saw that Oliver took every opportunity to lightly touch Leia's hand or shoulder. The crush was obvious to Bail, but not to Leia. He knew that his daughter had a very one-track mind. She was often so focused on studying and intellectual matters that she missed huge social cues in interpersonal relationships.

Bail decided that it would be best to talk to his daughter about the whole "boy" situation. He didn't even know if Leia was interested in dating, but if she was, he felt she should be prepared to deal with it.

The great senator, who could face Imperial sympathizers and Grand Moffs with incredible ease, brought it up rather awkwardly during one of their usual evening relaxations in his study.

"Um, Leia." Bail cleared his throat. "How do you feel about boys?"

Leia almost spit out the tea she was sipping on. "What?! What do you mean?" She was already blushing furiously.

"I just mean, have you considered dating boys yet? Do you find them attractive, or do they...uh...still have cooties? Because if you do, I want to make sure you are prepared for what dating entails-"

Leia clapped her hands over her ears. "Ew, Papa, stop! I've already had 'the talk' with Mother! I don't need to hear it again!"

Now it was Bail's turn to choke on his drink. "That wasn't what I meant at all! But if that's all you think dating is, young lady, then we need another conversation."

"Of course not! I've haven't even considered _that_ , I'm only thirteen. That's so gross!"

Bail held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, we won't discuss _that_ topic anymore."

Father and daughter sat in awkward silence for a minute, before Bail continued. "But in all seriousness Leia, have you thought about dating at all? Most girls your age do."

Leia crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, I'm not like 'most girls'. I don't have time for such frivolous things, I need to focus on my studies. The entrance exams for junior senator are at the end of this year!"

"I completely agree that your exams are important, and I would hate for you to become distracted. However, having a crush and dating are wonderful parts of growing up. I just don't want you to become so single minded that you completely close your eyes to possibilities that could be right in front of you." Bail stressed the last part, putting in some support for Oliver. "I'm not forcing you to like boys and date right away, I'm saying to not completely disregard the idea."

Leia nodded her head and contemplated her father's words.

"I'd be completely lying if I said I haven't started to notice that boys are attractive. And that I've daydreamed about what going on a date would be like," Leia spoke in a near whisper. "But who would want to go on a date with me? Boys barely even look at me."

Bail wanted desperately to tell his daughter that wasn't true, but he wanted Oliver to have his moment when he told Leia he liked her.

He simply responded, "My dear, you are a very beautiful girl, inside and out. Mark my words, boys will start to notice you in no time. You needn't worry about a thing."

 _It's me who needs to worry._ Bail thought. _I've always predicted a day would come when boys would be lined up around the corner to court Leia._


	15. Chapter 15: Grow Up

Despite the onset of autumn, the weather was still nice enough for Leia and Oliver to climb one of the trees by the lake. The leaves had transformed into red, orange, and gold jewels that occasionally fell from the tree onto the ground. The two friends lounged in the branches of the tree, watching the lake waters shimmer with the orange and purple of the sunset.

"I think sunset is my favorite time of day," Leia said. "The whole planet seems to be in perfect harmony for a brief period of time before night falls."

Oliver smiled, staring at the content look on Leia's face as she closed her eyes and allowed the sun to warm her face.

"I personally prefer sunrise because it marks the first light of fresh, new day."

Leia breathed in deeply, taking in the crisp autumn air. "Do you ever wonder what other planets are like? If their sunrises and sunsets look like this? Sometimes I just want to fly out of here for a while, go on an adventure."

"You've never been off-planet before? I figured as a princess that you met dignitaries from all over the galaxy."

"The dignitaries always come here. And even when my father travels, he is strangely protective of me leaving Alderaan. Whenever I ask to come along, he scrambles for some excuse why I can't. Part of why I wish to become a senator is so that I can travel to faraway worlds and make differences across the whole galaxy, beyond Alderaan." A distant look appeared on Leia's face as she daydreamed about the future she desperately wanted, the one that was almost within her grasp.

"Go on an adventure," Oliver restated.

"Precisely. Do you know what you want to do after we graduate yet?"

"Well...like you I haven't left Alderaan before. And I think I've found a way to find adventure like you."

Leia looked over at Oliver and noticed him squirming slightly on the branch he sat on.

"What is it? Spill," Leia demanded.

"Your father approached me last week. He said he noticed my advanced strategic and military skill. He said that he could use someone like me as an officer, or maybe a pilot, for...the Rebel Alliance." He turned his head away from Leia, waiting for her response.

Leia stared at Oliver in shock for a moment before snapping. "He did what?! Without talking to me about it _at all?_ My father-no-no! Do you understand how dangerous the Rebellion is? One slip of the tongue or piece of information in the wrong hands and Darth Vader will have you dead!"

"You want to be a part of the Rebel Alliance too! And your father leads the Rebel Alliance! Have you approached him about all of these concerns, or are you just worried about me?" By now, both teenagers had hopped down from the tree and were face-to-face on the ground beside the lake. Leia turned away from Oliver and stared at the fading Sun. "I can hold my own, you know! I want to do something for the galaxy, to stop the Empire, just like you. Why can't I do that too?"

Leia whipped around and came within inches of Oliver's face. "Because you are too precious to me! You are my best friend in the whole world, and I don't know if I could survive losing you. I lost you for a month because of my stubbornness and stupidity, and it was terrible. If you were gone forever..." Leia couldn't even finish the thought; it was too painful.

While Leia thought that her words would calm Oliver, he only became more furious. "And you don't think you are precious to me? Do you know how many times when we were apart that I picked up the phone to tell you about a funny passage in a book, forgetting that we weren't speaking? I would hate for my whole life to be like that if I lost you. But I accept that your greatest passion is fighting in the Rebellion, and that your life would be incomplete if you didn't do everything in your power to take down the Empire. All I ask is for you to give me that same respect."

Oliver realized that he was becoming very emotional and walking on thin ice. One misstep and he could admit all of his feelings for Leia. How he loved the sunset reflecting off of her hair, creating glimpses of auburn. How he noticed her chew her bottom lip when she was reading an intense part of a book. Or how he thought she was the strongest, most spirited young lady in the galaxy. That he could only hope to be half as amazing in the Rebel Alliance as she would be.

"But what if my life was also incomplete without you?" Leia whispered with a touch of reverence. Saying things like that did not help Oliver's feelings. "I need you at my side, Oliver. You're my anchor, my confidante. I don't know if I could take down the Empire if you weren't with me."

All of sudden, Oliver's temper flared up again. He pointed a finger at Leia's face and yelled, "No! No, that is not the Leia I know! You are strong and brave, and you don't need anyone to face the Empire. You could walk up to Darth Vader yourself and make him tremble in his boots. You need to realize that the problems of this galaxy are bigger than your own. You need to _grow up!"_

Leia's face contorted into a look of hurt and she stumbled back. She was speechless, and Oliver was like an avalanche. It was too late to stop him now.

"I've grown up! I've realized that I need to sacrifice some dreams of mine for the good of the galaxy. Gosh, I _love_ you but I know I have to sacrifice that!"

Oliver clapped a hand to his mouth and his eyes widened. Leia gasped and mirrored Oliver's reaction immediately. He noticed that the world was completely dark now and that he could only see the glistening tears in Leia's eyes.

Leia panicked. _Love...sacrifice...Rebellion...love...grow up...love..._ Her hands were trembling and she felt like her legs would collapse from underneath her. So to keep from collapsing, she ran. She sprinted as far as she could until her feet could not hold her any longer. As she lay on the ground, panting heavily with tears streaming down her face, she realized that she had no clue where she was. All she could see for miles was darkness.


	16. Chapter 16: Lost

Princess Leia scrambled to her feet and looked around frantically for anything that would indicate her location. _A light, a building, a body of water, anything!_ But alas, she found herself in the middle of a dark forest. All she could see were shadowy outlines of trees surrounding her.

"O-Oliver?" She quivered. Maybe he had tried to follow her and he was close by. "Oliver!" She gained no response.

Leia began to walk briskly between the branches of the trees, her face, arms, and legs getting scratched by the branches she could not see. She was panicking even more now, her breath hitched and her pace quickening as she ambled blindly through the forest. After a few minutes, Leia knew her efforts were futile and she slid down the trunk of a tree sobbing even more than she was before. "Mama!" She screamed, although she knew no one would hear her. "Papa!" She screamed again, her voice reaching a high-pitched shriek. Right now she didn't care about being grown up, she just wanted her parents. Leia let herself cry until she couldn't any longer, then she straightened her shoulders and thought, _All right, I need to be reasonable. I found a way into the forest, there has to be a way out._

Regardless, Leia's thoughts did nothing to calm her nerves as she heard twigs snapping around her. She hadn't even considered what creatures could be lurking in the forest. Now the forest was not only overwhelming, but also menacing. Leia curled her knees up to her chest and decided that she would have to wait until morning.

* * *

Leia's eyes flew open to the sound of a lightsaber humming. _Where am I? I'm still in the forest..._ She picked herself up and she yelped when she saw a man draped in black standing before her, with a bright red lightsaber. Darth Vader.

"W-what do you want?" Leia stammered. Vader said nothing, merely stood there breathing in and out.

Suddenly, a voice resounded in her head. _"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away!"_ The forest disappeared and Leia was being pushed down a stark, white hallway.

Next she was in a cold prison cell. _"And now, your highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden rebel base..."_ Leia was confused. What hidden rebel base? She wasn't even part of the Rebellion. _"Dantooine. They're on Dantooine."_ Leia was in shock. _What? I betray the Rebellion! No, that's not possible..._

Leia found herself back in a hallway, yelling, " _Well somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, flyboy!"_ Who was she talking to? She couldn't make out any faces of the people surrounding her.

Leia was whisked to another place, and all she could feel was heat. There was smoke everywhere. A man's voice said desperately, _"The Princess. You have to take care of her. You hear me?"_ Who is that? _I feel like I love him. Is it Oliver?_

She was being pushed by a different man and she screamed, _"Don't! It's a trap! It's a trap!"_

Finally, Leia felt like she was thrown back onto the ground of the forest as Darth Vader's voice faded into a distant echo in her head. _"If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will."_

* * *

"Leia!"

The princess whipped her head up from a deep sleep. Her dream, or vision, whatever that horrible experience was, was still vivid in her mind. Was it happening again? Or was she just hearing things because she was officially delusional? Leia noticed that the Sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon.

"Leia!"

There was no doubting her father's voice. Leia leapt up and shouted, "Father! Where are you?"

"Where are you?" Her father replied.

"Here!"

The two continued shouting at each other until Leia saw her father fifty feet away. She ran straight into Bail's arms and held him fiercely. "I'm so sorry, Papa, I'm so sorry..."

Breha came up behind Bail shortly after and folded Leia into a tight hug. She took Leia's arms in her hands and yelled, "Don't ever run away like that again! Ever! You understand me? You had me so worried!" A few tears fell from Leia's eyes. She nodded and fell back into her mother's embrace.

Later at the palace, Leia was staring out her bedroom window, watching rain patter against the glass. She was trying hard to process everything that happened last night, from Oliver to her vision. She heard a knock at the door and saw her father standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?"

Leia nodded and turned her head back towards the window. Bail sat down on Leia's bed and asked, "Is there any particular reason why your mother and I found you alone in the woods after a whole night?"

The princess stayed silent for a moment, then responded, "How could you ask Oliver to join the Rebellion? Without even talking to me about it first?"

Bail was shocked that his daughter found out. "I only mentioned it casually to him, I merely saw his potential. I suppose he took it seriously already?"

Leia turned to face her father, a coldness in her expression. "Yes, Father, he did. Now you've planted ideas of glory and change in his head, and he'll probably get himself killed doing it."

"That's never worried you before. About me, about you. Why is it bothering you now?"

"You lead the Rebel Alliance, I know I could never change that. And because I care about Oliver's life more than my own."

Bail could see a hint of sadness in her eyes, longing. He decided to a breach a touchy subject with her.

"Do you...have feelings for Oliver?"

"I don't even know! Everyone is springing tons of information on me within twenty-four hours and I don't know what I feel anymore! I do, however, know that he loves me. He made that perfectly clear last night."

"He told you he loves you?" Bail exclaimed, trying to feign surprise. But Leia was too keen not to notice it. She gasped.

"You knew?" She said in a near whisper. "You knew all this time and you still offered him a spot in the Rebel Alliance? Knowing that the Rebellion could snuff his life and his love for me in a second?"

"I only had a suspicion, and I thought it was only a crush! I did not think that his joining the Rebellion would affect your relationship this much. You're thirteen, for galaxies sake! You're barely a teenager, I had no idea that you felt so seriously about him."

"Well, it's time for me to 'grow up' as Oliver so kindly told me. I'm not a kid anymore; I can't be a kid anymore. The Empire is becoming stronger with each day and I have to become stronger with it."

"Leia, that's not a solution. You aren't going to take down the entire Empire by yourself-"

"I have to be stronger! I had a vision in the woods. I BETRAY the Rebellion, I crack under the pressure of Darth Vader! Vader tries to turn me to the Dark Side. I need to become stronger so that I can prevent this from happening, so that I can withstand Vader!"

Bail realized he was shaking, his face ghostly white. Her words closely paralleled her biological father's thirteen years ago. He couldn't let her fall to the Dark Side, he had to tell her how her perspective was dangerous and wrong. But he was too late. Leia had already stormed out of the room, heading to Oliver's house.

 **A.N. Quotes during Princess Leia's vision taken from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi.**


	17. Chapter 17: Sacrifices

Leia actually did not head to Oliver's house right away. She knew she had to collect her thoughts, this snapping and short temper wasn't her. Well maybe it was, but she always revisited things with a calm, collected head.

She made her way to the tree by the lake from last night instead. The rainstorm from earlier had now calmed into a light drizzle, but Leia was still soaking wet. As she approached the tree, she remembered flashes of the night before. She saw the spot where Oliver confessed his love to her. She could almost see the images of their bodies yelling at each other.

As Leia climbed the tree and leaned back against its trunk, she recalled how peaceful she had felt, the warmth of the Sun on her face. Everything seemed perfect before it all came crashing down. Now she was cold, wet, and emotionally raw.

How could she become stronger? She knew she needed to focus, to learn everything possible and train as hard as she could so that the Empire could not tear her down. Nothing could distract her, nothing would stop her from reaching her goal. Oliver told her she needed to grow up and make sacrifices. So what would she give up?

* * *

Oliver sat by the window of his living room, watching the downpour dissipate into misty rain. He should have gone after Leia when she ran away. He told her parents she had left, but he went home instead of helping find her. Now he was afraid she'd never want to see him again. Oliver feared that the stricken look he'd put on her face when he yelled at her would be the last look he'd see.

Someone knocked on the door and Oliver groaned. He had no desire to interact with people right now.

He opened the door to find Leia standing there. She was shivering, drenched to the point that her clothes became a second skin. Her hair was in two wet braids that hung down across the front of her body, but they were starting to frizz from the rain.

"M-m-may I come in, p-please? It's freezing out here," Leia chattered.

Oliver nodded and ushered the princess inside. He reached over to a chair by the crackling fireplace, picked up a wool blanket, and wrapped it around Leia's shoulders. She gave him a small, appreciative smile. The two stood in silence for a moment, before Oliver spoke up.

"I figured you wouldn't want to see me, after everything I said. I was very rude to you."

Leia shrugged. "There was some truth to what you said. I do need to grow up. I'm too old to be playing make-believe by the lake now, and so are you. I shouldn't have dragged you down with me. You have big dreams."

"No, Leia, you don't need to grow up. You're thirteen, you should be enjoying your childhood while it lasts."

"Despite the fact that I'm thirteen, I'm graduating just like you. And soon I'll be joining the Rebel Alliance. I have to grow up a lot faster than most people."

"While you have a point, you only get to be thirteen once. Live in the moment, forget what I said yesterday."

Leia's eyes snapped up to meet Oliver's. "Should I forget what you said about your...feelings for me too?"

Oliver made a bold move he had never dared with the princess before; he reached out slowly and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I don't want you to, especially if you feel the same way about me."

Leia pulled her eyes away from his and said in a shaky voice, "I do."

Leia could sense the swell of emotion radiating off of the boy in front of her. She forced her eyes to meet his and they only shone with love. A tear slipped out of Leia's eye and rolled down her cheek. Oliver brought her face closer to his until Leia could feel his warm breath against her nose. _I can't believe this is happening, this isn't why I'm here-_

The princess ripped herself out of Oliver's grasp, turning away from him. Her voice trembling, she said, "I'm so sorry, Oliver, I can't do this."

Confused, Oliver took Leia's arm in his hand and gently turned her to face him. "What do you mean? You said you feel the same way about me, so what's wrong?"

Taking in a deep breath, she continued, "I can't be with you right now. Not with the Empire looming over us, casting a shadow over everything we do. I can't be distracted right now, there is too much at stake."

"What's at stake? Losing each other? If that's what you're worried about, I realized that I don't care! I'd rather die having loved you than live through this horrible time without you."

"Stop that, Oliver," Leia said tersely.

"Together, we'll take down the Empire as a team! They won't be able to touch us, with my combat skills and your power of persuasion. Vader won't stand a chance-"

"STOP IT, PLEASE!"

Suddenly, a glass figurine on the mantel shattered into millions of fragments. Oliver and Leia watched in shock as the pulverized glass snowed from the mantel onto the floor. Leia's hand flew to her face, her eyes wide with fear.

With a cold and unfeeling sound, she said, "That. Is why I can't be with you. I can sense a touch of darkness in me, and if I don't become stronger Vader will seduce me to the Dark Side. I need to become stronger so that I can resist him. I can't be influenced by all of these feelings. They make me weak."

Oliver's face was a mix of fear and pain for the young girl. "No, Leia, please. Love makes you strong, deep down you know that."

Without looking at Oliver, Leia said firmly, "I have to go."

She quickly turned away and started for the door.

"No please, please, Leia. Don't go, you can't face this alone!" Oliver begged.

But Princess Leia was already walking briskly away from the house, the rain beginning to pour again. Oliver felt chills down his spine as she flipped up the hood of her black raincoat, bearing a striking resemblance to exactly the person she was trying to avoid becoming.


	18. Chapter 18: An Empty Shell

A couple months went by after the incident with Oliver, and Leia had never worked so hard in her life. She woke up early in the morning to study politics, went to school (where she also studied alone during lunch), came home and practiced combat outside until dinner, then shut herself up in her room for the rest of the evening to do her homework. Her grades were flawless and she was more than prepared for the entrance exam for the junior senator program in two weeks. But her emotions and perspective on life never recovered since that night with Oliver.

 _Bail had been waiting up for her to come home, and he felt like a shell of his daughter walked through the door at one o'clock in the morning. Leia had been gone for four hours, and just as he was about to go out and find her he heard the front door slam. He ran down the stairs and his eyes fell upon his emotionally beaten and bruised daughter. She was shivering uncontrollably, raindrops dripping from everything she wore._

 _"You must be freezing, Leia, let's get you warmed up," Bail said, his voice deep with concern. As he was about to wrap his arms around Leia's shoulders, she moved her arm up to stop him abruptly. Bail flinched away, not because of the motion she made, but because he felt a small wave of the Force push him away. He knew Leia couldn't control it, but that was what scared him._

 _Leia spoke, her voice still frigid like she had been with Oliver, "I will be fine. I must go to sleep, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."_

 _Bail looked at Leia and her eyes frightened him. They no longer had that passionate spark in them. They were dead, a dull brown that were akin to a pair of shoes that hadn't been shone in a long time. He took her chin cautiously in his hand, and she let him._

 _"What happened to you, Lelila?" He had not used this endearing nickname for her in years._

 _Leia kept her gaze fixed on her father and said, "That girl, Lelila. She is gone now. Just Leia will do."_

 _She started up the stairs to go to bed. Bail said, "Leia? Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"_

 _Leia sighed and nodded her head._

But she put off talking about that night day after day, and now months later Bail still hadn't confronted her about the Force, how she was supposed to handle it, how everything she was doing was wrong. Part of it was Leia avoiding him (avoiding everyone, really), and the other part was that he didn't know what to say. He walked on a thin line with telling her about her parentage by talking about the Force. And that conversation would probably make matters worse.

One day, Bail decided that he had to talk to Leia soon. He needed to give her a well-thought out speech about the Force. He sat in his study, compiling many different archived sources to help explain it to her.

He dropped a box of photographs, grumbling as he picked them up, when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Viceroy Bail Organa," he grunted a little aggressively.

"Good day, Viceroy. This is the Royal Academy of Alderaan. We are calling to ask you to come down here to pick up Leia."

Bail's stomach dropped. What if Leia's Force skills got out of control and she hurt a student? Am I too late in talking to her?

"What happened?"

"Your daughter passed out in the cafeteria. She is doing fine now, but we think it's best if she goes home for the rest of the day. Although she is being very stubborn about it."

Bail gave a sigh of relief, but immediately felt guilty for it. Just because Leia hadn't harmed another student doesn't mean that she isn't harmed herself.

* * *

Leia broke into a sprint up the stairs the second they arrived home. But Bail no longer had any patience for her avoidance.

"LEIA AMI ORGANA!" He barked at her. Leia immediately halted, and Bail grinned knowing that at least the "middle name trick" still worked on his daughter.

"Father, the nurse told me I need to rest!" Leia retorted.

"I don't care right now. The nurse told me that you haven't been eating lunch at school for over a month now. This has gone too far, I know you've been studying instead of eating. At the end of last year when this bright, happy young girl told me that she would pursue her studies passionately this year, this _isn't_ what I imagined!"

"Well a lot has changed since then, Father! There is too much at stake for me to waste time with other things."

"You can't sacrifice eating! You've sacrificed so much already: Oliver, relationships in general, fun, basic human interaction. Have some common sense, Leia."

Leia was shocked by this sudden intensity from her father.

"Wake up, Leia! Wake up from this funk that has held you for months now. Start feeling things again! I know you are shoving your emotions aside because otherwise, you'd feel so lonely that you wouldn't be able to stand it. You would start being a human again. Do you know that you can be a completely capable diplomat with all the political skills, but if you are not an approachable, interactive human, you will _not_ be elected for the Senate!"

Leia pondered his words for a moment, but was too stubborn to be taken down that easily.

"I can't start feeling again! I can't be weak! Vader will get me!" She started to notice that she was getting hysterical.

Bail grabbed his daughter arms and shook her. "No! Leia, listen to me! Do you know how strong my love for you makes me? Wouldn't I run for miles to find you if you were in trouble? I would be powerless without love. Does that make sense to you? Just snap out of this destructive behavior, it's exactly how Anakin Skywalker fell to the Dark Side!"

Leia froze in her father's arms. She didn't know how to react. _Am I falling to the Dark Side?_ Suddenly, an overwhelming urge to cry took over her. But nothing came.

"Papa," Leia whimpered. "I can't cry. I want to cry desperately, but nothing happens. What has happened to me?"

Bail let go of his daughters arms and took her deep into his embrace. "Don't worry, Lelila, we'll figure it out. You aren't falling to the Dark Side yet," he responded as if he read Leia's mind.

Leia gulped and asked, "How _did_ Anakin Skywalker fall to the Dark Side?"


	19. Chapter 19: Confronting Fear

**A.N. Little disclaimer: descriptions of Anakin Skywalker's past based off of the stories of Episodes I, II, and III of Star Wars.**

"During the time of the Old Republic, there was a young Jedi named Anakin Skywalker. Here see," Bail handed Leia an old, tattering photograph.

"You still used photographs in the Old Republic? Were holo-pics invented yet?" Leia questioned.

"Oh sure, holo-pics were fairly new inventions, so photographs were more reliable. Now look at it."

Leia studied the photograph of the young Skywalker. His face seemed determined, but kind, like he had this noble mission in life and he would do anything to accomplish it. Just like her. Leia also could not help but notice that he was highly attractive.

Bail continued with the story as Leia gently placed the photograph on the coffee table in his study. "Anakin Skywalker was one of the best pilots in the galaxy, and trained to become a very skilled Jedi. His master was a good friend of mine, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin was considered by many to be 'The Chosen One', the Jedi to bring balance to the Force."

"Why didn't he?" Leia asked, puzzled. He seemed to have everything in place to do so, what went wrong?

Bail pulled out another photograph from a dusty box on the floor. "Anakin fell in love with the beautiful senator, Padme Amidala. Their romance was passionate, but secretive. Jedi were forbidden attachments. They married in secret on the planet of Naboo. Here, take a look at this photograph, but be careful. It's very rare."

Leia took the picture gingerly in her fingers and gasped at how beautiful the senator looked in her white dress. The location seemed gorgeous, and a place she definitely wanted to visit once she traveled from Alderaan. Leia considered her own love for Oliver, gulped, and mustered a question that had settled on her heart.

"Why did falling in love change things?"

Bail knew he had to be careful explaining the next part, so as not to expose any information he didn't want Leia privy to and to not scare her during her own time of struggle.

He took a deep breath and spoke, "When Padme became pregnant, Anakin had a Force vision that Padme would die during childbirth. He became very afraid of losing his wife, and possibly his children, and tried to find any way to keep her from dying. The Chancellor at the time, now known as Emperor Palpatine or Darth Sidious, took advantage of Anakin's fear and seduced him to the Dark Side."

Leia's face went pale as she realized that her father was right. Her own situation was similar to how Anakin Skywalker fell to the Dark Side. Her vision of betraying the Rebellion caused her to fear it coming to fruition, and she began to sacrifice everything to prevent it from happening.

"Leia, you cannot allow fear to take control of your life. The wise Jedi Master Yoda once said, 'Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.' Does this make sense?"

The young girl nodded her head, staring off into the distance and processing everything she had learned. There was still one thing bothering her. "Is it wrong for me to love Oliver? Would that also lead me to the Dark Side, like it did Anakin?"

Bail smiled and shook his head. "The only thing that made Anakin susceptible to the Dark Side was his fear of losing love. I believe love can be equally as powerful as the Force, and I believe that with the Force, love will also defeat the Empire."

"Am I...what do they call it...Force sensitive? Because I had the vision, which I guess was a Force vision, and I...um..." Leia trailed off. She really didn't want to relive what happened in Oliver's home.

Bail stared at Leia and asked with a voice full of concern, "What is it, Leia?"

Trembling, Leia said, "That night...the night we haven't talked about...I told Oliver that I couldn't be with him. And he was going on about dying and love and facing Vader together, so I snapped. I yelled at him and then I felt this powerful darkness surge through me, causing this figurine on his mantel to shatter. But I didn't do it on purpose, I swear! I just got really mad, and before I knew it the figurine was in pieces on the ground! I didn't know I could do that, I'm so sorry!"

"Leia, my dear, it's okay!" Bail took his daughter's hands in his to soothe the panicking girl. "You don't understand how to control your Force sensitivity yet, it's not your fault. But with practice, you can learn to remain at peace and use your Force sensitivity for good."

"But why is the darkness coming out naturally and not the good? Was I born naturally inclined to darkness?" Leia spoke, still frantic.

A lump formed in Bail's throat. "No, no, never think that! Ever! You are very passionate young lady, which I admire greatly. But passion takes on a different meaning in the Force, and if you let your emotions run rampant will cause darkness to overpower you. You need to be calm in all situations. This will help you as a senator too," he said with a grin.

Leia giggled and squeezed her father's hands. "Okay. Okay, I'm going to be all right. I'm going to learn how to control this."

"And I will help you every step of the way. You are not darkness, Leia. You are light. And you are definitely the light of my world."

Leia scrambled to her feet and hugged her father fervently. "I love you, Papa." She looked up at him with the fiery determination in her eyes that he had missed for months. "And I will join the Rebellion. I will not betray the Rebellion, but not out of fear, but because I love the Rebellion and my people."

Bail felt the lump in his throat dissipate and tears of joy form in his eyes. He had raised the strongest rebel in the galaxy. Leia released Bail and began to rush out of his study. "Where are you going, my dear?"

Leia grinned widely. "I have one more wrong to make right. I'll be back before dinner."

As Leia ran out of the palace, Bail's words kept ringing in her ears. T _he only thing that made Anakin susceptible to the Dark Side was his fear of losing love._


	20. Chapter 20: Time to Heal

Leia ran up to the same door that she had avoided for months. Upon seeing it she halted and her mind flashed back to that night, how cold and wet she was, and how cold she was inside as well.

But she was different now, she felt warm inside. Fear wouldn't control her life anymore. With confidence she knocked on the door, knowing exactly what she had to do.

The entrance to Oliver's home swung open and her love stood there before her. His eyes widened upon seeing her. Leia broke into a huge grin, grabbed Oliver's face and smashed her lips against his. He protested at first, but soon wrapped his arms around her and melted into her embrace. But then Leia felt him shake his hand and break apart.

"What are you doing, Leia? What are _we_ doing? Why are you here?"

"I'm not letting fear take over me or turn me to the Dark Side. I was afraid of betraying the Rebellion and I was terrified of losing you. But I'm not anymore, I just want love in my life. I want you," Leia spoke rapidly.

Oliver shook his head, as if trying to shake his confusion out through his ears. "I don't understand, just this afternoon you were starving yourself to study. Now you are suddenly fearless and you want to be with me?"

Leia sensed the apprehension in his voice. "I know it sounds crazy, but passing out at lunch was my wake up call. I understand what I want now. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I watched you torture yourself for months, as I stood helplessly on the sidelines wishing I could take you in my arms and save you. But I don't even think we made eye contact once these past few months until two minutes ago. How am I supposed to believe that everything is fine now after three, four hours?"

"Because I know you, you believe in things you can't see. The Force, our love-"

"Was there really ever 'our' love?" Oliver interrupted. "Or was it me loving you for months gaining nothing in return?"

Leia could feel her emotions bubbling in the pit of her stomach. _Stay calm, Leia. Peace, serenity..._

"I do love you, Oliver, your love has saved me! Even if you can't see that it did, I would never lie to you. Or hurt you."

Leia noticed a flicker in Oliver's eyes and realized that he was remembering the figurine on the mantel. Pain shot through her, feeling like she would never redeem herself for what she did that night.

"That figurine was a mistake, I lost control of the Force. I admit I touched the Dark Side but I'm fine now."

Oliver reached forward cautiously and took Leia's cheek in his hand, like he had so many months before. "Leia, I love you, but you need time to recover. It's like you've been sick for a long time and now you've been cured. But you still need to heal, to learn how to walk tall again, how to care for your emotions, how to care for yourself. Because if you can't care for yourself, you can't care for anyone else."

The emptiness and cold that had dominated Leia's heart started to crawl back in. _No, no, don't shut off. Feel love, be serene._

"I can't heal on my own. I need support."

"You have it, you have your parents. And you have me as a friend until then."

Leia nodded her head somberly. "I suppose." This wasn't how she imagined this encounter would go. She thought Oliver would take her back without a second thought, wrap her up in his arms and tell her everything would be all right. She envisioned him telling her that their love would triumph over everything they had faced. Instead he kept his distance, treating her like a wild, untamed animal. Leia knew his words were true, but she wanted everything to go back to normal right away. She desperately needed these past few months to be erased.

Oliver bent forward to give Leia a light peck on her cheek, but Leia felt a sudden urge to back away. Before she had time to calm herself, her emotions surged through her. _No! The darkness, it's coming back! Stop-_

It was too late. In a split second, Leia Force-pushed Oliver away from her. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Leia noticed her reflection in the window behind Oliver and saw her distorted features: her eyebrows scrunched, teeth bared, chest heaving, arms still raised in the defensive, eyes full of fire. Then she looked down at Oliver. He was surprised, but not afraid of her. He picked himself up and kept his distance from Leia.

"You still need time. You haven't had enough time to master controlling your emotions yet. Your passion is your greatest asset and your worst enemy. I can help you, but we can't become involved yet."

Leia's features returned to normal and she nodded her head. "This hurts. I really love you," she said.

"I love you too, and that's why I'm doing this. I care about you and I need you to be okay on the inside. Although this distance hurts me too, it hurts me more to see you in this pain."

Leia left Oliver's house torn between immense love towards him because he cared so much, and immense sorrow that her life couldn't immediately be fixed again. She arrived home, climbed the stairs to her room, locked herself in, and tried to cry.

 _Cry, cry, for galaxies sake, CRY! What is wrong with me? I can break a figurine with my feelings but I can't shed a single tear?_


	21. Chapter 21: The First Steps

The next two weeks were tough for Leia as she tried her best to calm and clear her mind, especially with her junior senator exam approaching. In everyday circumstances such as studying, Leia was fine. But if anything elicited an emotional response from her, she would lose control of the Force. She didn't know how to change. Although her parents and Oliver were wonderful support, there wasn't a single Jedi in the galaxy that could teach her how to manage her Force sensitivity.

When the day of her exam arrived, Leia was incredibly nervous. Not about the subject matter, she had been confident about that for months. She was nervous about something happening in the exam that would make her lose control. Tossing and turning at 2:30 in the morning, Leia turned to the only person she could think of. She dialed the phone and waited.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, it's me. I'm sorry for calling so late."

"It's okay, what's wrong?" Oliver could sense the urgency in Leia's voice.

"I'm so anxious about this exam tomorrow. What if I lose control of the Force in the exam? Could they kick me out for that?"

"Leia, you're not going to lose control of the Force in the exam. If anything happens, like a question you don't know how to answer, just calm your mind, calm your senses, and clarity will come."

Leia smiled at her friend's advice. A few simple words from him could calm her down better than she could on her own.

"If only I could have you in the exam with me tomorrow. Your words make me feel at peace."

"Imagine I am speaking to you. Then one day you'll be able to speak like that to yourself."

Leia thanked Oliver profusely and hung up. A smile graced her lips as she repeated Oliver's words over and over until she fell asleep.

* * *

The entrance exam couldn't have gone better, Leia went in feeling confident and came out the same way. If any question stumped her for a moment, she would clear her senses and the answer would be waiting for her. Maybe she was finally understanding the ways of the Force.

It wasn't long before Leia received news that she was one of two students accepted into program. She could start as soon as she graduated. Bail was so proud, but he couldn't say he was surprised. He knew how capable his daughter was, and he was amazed at how quickly she jumped back from her setbacks.

Bail and Breha decided to throw a party at the palace to celebrate her achievements. They invited many members of the Imperial Senate, and of course Oliver. Leia wore her finest white dress, a gown lightly bedazzled with silver sparkles. She sat in front of her dresser while her mother braided her long hair.

"Are you excited for this evening?" Her mother asked.

"I am, although I'm a little nervous to have all the attention on me tonight."

Breha laughed lightly. "Sweetheart, if you're elected into the Imperial Senate, the attention will be on you for the rest of your life. You might as well get used to it. These are your first steps."

"I suppose," Leia sighed. "I'm also nervous about Oliver. I don't think he's ever seen me in such fancy attire before." She studied herself in the mirror and added shyly, "Do you think he'll like it?"

Her mother pinned Leia's braid into a bun around the top of her head, allowing the end of the braid to drape down her back.

"Without a doubt. I honestly think he's forgotten you're a princess, but he'll remember tonight."

"Even if he's forgotten I'm a princess, he always treats me like royalty. I've never met anyone besides him who cares about me as much as you and Papa do."

"He's a fine boy, Leia. Can I...have a moment of girl talk with you?"

Leia turned around to face her mother. "Hasn't this been 'girl talk'?"

"Yes, but I never heard about how you fell in love with him. When did you know you loved him?"

Leia stared off wistfully for a moment, and she knew. "The moment when he helped me pick my favorite book off of the floor, and told me he'd read it five times already."

* * *

Oliver gaped at Leia as she descended the palace staircase. He was in awe of her beauty, but was more in awe of the beautiful girl on the inside. She carried herself with such poise, and Oliver felt honored to know her, let alone be in love with her.

He extended his hand to her and she took it gracefully. She smiled up at him, and it was infectious. He broke out into a grin and stammered, "G-good evening, Princess Leia. May I say that you look stunning tonight?"

Leia blushed furiously. She could say the same about him, having never seen him in a suit before. He looked like a prince from one of her fantasy novels.

The evening was moving along perfectly. Leia danced as many times as possible with Oliver and rubbed elbows with senators and dignitaries that she would be working with in the near future. She was about to get some food when her father pulled her aside.

"Leia, I think you should make a little speech. Thanking your guests, talking about your aspirations for the Senate, and so on."

Leia gulped, but she knew she would have to get used to speaking in front of senators sooner or later. She returned to her table and clinked on her glass to call attention.

"Hello everyone, thank you all so much for attending this lovely party this evening. I am beyond thrilled to begin my approach to the Senate with the junior senator program. I have observed my father in the Senate since before I could talk, and he always inspired me to pursue a similar course with my life. I want to join the Senate because I want to make a difference for the galaxy. Beautiful as our galaxy is, all of life connected by stars and planets, it is flawed. There is so much good that can be brought into the galaxy, and even if I only create a speck of change throughout my life, I will be happy. Thank you again for coming, and I hope to see you all in the Senate soon."

The guests applauded fervently and Leia breathed a sigh of relief. Her first speech to the Senate was a success. She sat down and finally began to eat the food she had taken. Before she could take three bites, a man approached her table. Leia vaguely recognized him; it was Senator Hafeth. He was a younger senator, most likely in his thirties. Leia knew little about him, her father had only mentioned him once or twice in passing.

"Lovely speech, Princess Leia. I was wondering if I could have a dance with you?"

Leia nodded, knowing it was impolite as royalty to turn down a dance. The pair danced in silence for a while, before the senator pulled Leia in closer than she was comfortable. His mouth was right by her ear, and he began to speak.

"I know what your true intentions are, Princess Leia." He spat out her title as if it was a vulgar word.

Beginning to panic, Leia tried to push him away. "I think I've had enough dancing for one evening," she tried to say politely. But his grip on her was too strong.

"I know that you plan to take down the Empire. That you have glorious dreams of victory, that your father's pathetic Rebel Alliance will restore peace to the galaxy. But I also know that scum like you can't possibly come close to defeating the Emperor."

Leia was truly afraid now. "Let me go, please."

"I am also aware of a little secret of yours, Princess. Your _Force sensitivity."_ Leia gasped and stopped struggling against him out of shock.

"How do you know about that?" She spat.

Senator Hafeth ignored her question and continued, "I hope the Emperor never hears about that, he'll have you terminated in a second. I've also heard that you have a hard time controlling it, that you get a little dark sometimes. Who knows, maybe we have a Lady Vader in our midst-"

Before Leia knew what she was doing, rage took over her. She thrust out her hand and pushed Senator Hafeth across the ballroom, the Force pulsating between her hand and his chest. He slid right into a table, knocking some china onto the floor. The room went silent, and Leia became aware of herself again. She stared mortified at the senator, then glanced around at all of the people gawking at her, including her parents. Leia let out a whimper and dashed out of the ballroom, tripping over her white gown as she left.


	22. Chapter 22: Taunting Words

All of that progress, those hours that Leia spent by the lake practicing calming her emotions, went out the window as Leia slammed her bedroom door and slid down it. She ripped her tiara out of her hair and tossed it across the room. The senator's words swam around in her head, and Leia covered her ears and clenched her teeth as if doing so would make the voices stop.

 _Father's pathetic Rebel Alliance...scum like you...Lady Vader...Lady Vader...Lady Vader..._

She let out a desperate cry as the taunting became louder and more frightening. "Please, please, stop," she begged over and over. "Make it stop."

Leia found herself entering into a trance, a dark spiral. _Save yourself Leia, crawl out, don't give in,_ she tried to tell herself, but the evil words in her head were too loud.

A firm hand grasped Leia's shoulder and whipped her back to reality. She yelped and scrambled backwards, only to find her father on his knees in front of her.

"Leia, Leia dear, it's only me. You're safe."

She looked like a wild, scared animal. "Father, go please. I don't want to hurt you," she whispered hoarsely.

Bail gave her a smile with a touch of sadness. "You could never hurt me, Leia."

"How do you know? I hurt Senator Hafeth. I'm a monster, Father."

"Don't you _ever_ say that, Leia. Darth Vader is a monster, Emperor Palpatine is a monster, but you...not a chance. You are beautiful and kind and smart. You would be the most amazing Jedi if they still existed."

"I wish the Jedi still existed. Then someone could understand what I'm going through."

An idea popped into Bail's head, and he sat thinking quietly for a couple minutes.

"I know you need to be provoked into strong emotions to do something like Force-push someone across a room," Bail began. "What did Senator Hafeth say?"

Leia stared at her father with fearful eyes. "I-I can't repeat it," she stammered. "I just want to forget about it."

Bail moved to sit beside Leia and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Leia, I can't help you improve your Force abilities if we don't figure out what triggers reactions like the one downstairs."

The princess breathed in deeply, as if trying to cleanse her body of the disgusting words Senator Hafeth said to her. "He told me that he knew my 'true intentions' in the Senate. That I want to defeat the Empire. He said that the Rebel Alliance and... _scum_ like me didn't have a chance," she spoke bitterly.

Bail's breath hitched and a vein began to pop on the side of his head. "Scum?"

Leia nodded shamefully, feeling like being called scum automatically made her scum. "T-then, he told me that he knew about my Force-sensitivity, and that the Emperor would have me terminated if he found out. He can't tell the Emperor about me, can he?" Leia asked hysterically. "Because he knew about the dark parts of me too, he called me Lady Vader!"

Her father whipped his head towards her. "What?" He barked. "What did he call you?"

"Lady Vader," she whispered.

In a flash, Bail had left Leia's bedroom and stormed down the stairs.

 _"Will we ever tell her of her parentage, Bail?" Breha asked, watching her five-month-old Leia slumbering peacefully in her crib._

 _Bail stroked Leia's cheek affectionately. "I don't want to. If anyone ever finds out about...him being her father, she'll be taunted for the rest of her life. It would be assumed that the Dark Side is inherited. People would be scared of her, even though she's not him. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially our own daughter."_

Bail entered the ballroom and spotted Senator Hafeth standing against the wall, nursing a bruised back. He approached him quickly and pinned the senator up against the wall, holding the man's collar tightly in his fist.

"Ouch, Senator Organa! Haven't I received enough bruises from your daughter today?"

Fuming, Bail spoke in an eerily soft but furious voice, "You will never, ever, speak to my daughter that way again. That girl is far from evil, she will never be 'Lady Vader'. You are closer to evil than she is."

"Really? Then what do you call that behavior she pulled on me? She is a sad excuse for a princess," the senator spat.

Bail tightened his grip on his collar. "I call it standing up for yourself. Because I raised my daughter to be strong and fight her own battles."

Senator Hafeth's lips curled into a sly grin. "You'll regret saying that when she turns to the Dark Side."

Bail had to use all of his willpower not to punch the man in the face. He did, however, throw him up against the wall with incredible strength. The senator winced in pain.

"You are to leave my home, AT ONCE! If you will not comply, I will ask security to escort you out. And you are never allowed within a mile radius of this house or my daughter again. Have I made myself clear?"

Senator Hafeth straightened out his suit coat and stood up tall. "Of course, Senator Organa. However, the Emperor will not be pleased to hear about all that has happened tonight, including your daughter attacking me."

A hint of panic flashed through Bail's eyes. "You will not dare speak of this to him."

"Perhaps I won't. If Leia relinquishes her position as a junior senator. I don't want to fear for my life every day at work. And we don't need idealists like her running around the Senate. We already have you, Senator Organa," he spoke, his words dripping with contempt. "You let me know what she decides. Have a good evening." He tipped his hat sarcastically and left Bail's presence.

* * *

Bail headed up to Leia's bedroom despondently. Her dreams, all of her hard work, could be for naught. He opened her door and found Leia sitting in the same spot.

"What happened?" She asked tentatively.

"I set him straight," Bail said with a chuckle. But Leia could see the sadness in his expression.

"What's wrong?"

Bail ran a hand through his hair and replied slowly, "He said he won't tell the Emperor about what happened only if you give up the junior senator position."


	23. Chapter 23: Kind, Truthful Words

"You can't be serious?" Leia stared at her father in disbelief.

Bail's head drooped. "I wish it weren't true. But it's safe to say that Senator Hafeth is not pleased with what occurred this evening."

Leia bit her bottom lip and let out a shaky sigh. "What do I do? I've dreamt about becoming a junior senator for so long." She hated that some sly senator thought that he could rip her dreams away from her as if he owned them. It lit a small fire of determination in her stomach.

"You know what?" Leia threw her arms up in the air and stood from the floor. "I don't care about Senator Hafeth or the Emperor! I have to show them that Princess Leia Organa will not be intimidated! I want to stay a junior senator. What's the worst that can happen?"

The second that last sentence left her mouth, she knew that a lot of bad things could happen to her.

"You could die," her father stated blatantly. Bail paced around the room, observing the many books lining Leia's walls. "If anyone else, especially the Emperor, finds out about your Force-sensitivity, your life will be in immediate danger. The Emperor didn't bat an eye when Order 66 wiped out all of the Jedi. He wouldn't think twice about killing you."

Leia gulped, marveling at how something seemingly simple, something she was born with, could eradicate her in a millisecond. "Senator Hafeth has no proof that it happened. No hard evidence."

"True, but he does have many witnesses. Granted, many of the other senators will defend you over him, but the Emperor doesn't need evidence. Once there is even speculation about your abilities, he will have Vader seek you out in the Force. And that will be all the evidence he needs."

The princess was absolutely frustrated with her predicament. Would she ever escape the struggles the Force brought her? Leia didn't want to be intimidated by the Empire. She wanted to be strong and fight, not wither under blackmail.

"I suppose dying before I have a chance to help the galaxy won't do any good. But if I'm not a junior senator, what will I do after I graduate? I can't sit around and do nothing, I have to work towards something."

Bail's hardened face cracked into a smile in light of his daughter's tenacity. He now caught a glimpse of the Leia he adored, sensing her spirit from before she was overwhelmed by the Force within her. Dealing with Force-sensitivity had worn Leia down, but Bail was glad to see that pieces of the rebel inside were still in tact. Rebel...that's it!

"Leia, you could join the Rebel Alliance right after you graduate. Who says you need to be a junior senator to become a senator in the next election? I think you will beat everyone running, and no one will see it coming!" Bail's face glowed with enthusiasm.

His daughter giggled and pondered his proposition for a moment. But she knew the answer already.

"There would be no greater honor than to serve in the Rebellion with you, Father."

* * *

Leia cracked open a book to relax herself into sleep. Today was a long, stressful day that could only be mellowed by another reading of _The Knight's Tale._

Just as Leia's eyes began to droop and the book started to slip from her hands, a pebble clinked against her window. She groaned and made her way to the window, not surprised to find Oliver on the ground below.

"Aren't we getting a little old for this now? Adults speak to each other during the day, indoors, like civilized humans," Leia spoke sassily.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after everything that happened tonight. I never heard your side of the story," Oliver replied.

Leia winced. "I don't know if I want to hear your side. What did people say about me?"

Oliver coughed and cleared his throat. "You don't want to know."

The princess made her way down the tree by her window to the ground. "I need to know. I need to be able to fix what I did this evening. You're my best friend, Oliver, you need to tell me these things."

"Let's sit first," Oliver gestured to the ground by the tree. As Leia sat down, she noticed that the evening was rather beautiful. The darkness of her backyard was lit up by fireflies dancing throughout the air.

Oliver couldn't look Leia in the eyes as he continued. "They said that you were still an uncontrollable child who wasn't mature enough to be in the Senate. Some people were afraid of the power that you wielded, and others were confused."

Although those words hurt, Leia had heard worse, from Senator Hafeth for starters. Leia's cheeks flushed thinking about the scene she had made and she picked at the grass below her. Oliver picked up Leia's face in his hand and looked upon her gently.

"Leia, what happened? I know that a reaction like that must have had a significant cause."

Embarrassed, Leia quickly said, "Long story short, my Force-sensitivity was threatened to be revealed to the Emperor, and I was called names such as scum and Lady Vader."

A flash of anger crossed Oliver's face. "How dare he talk to you like that? If I was Force-sensitive I would have done the same thing."

Leia smiled but shook her head. "But I have to learn not to lose my temper like that, especially not in public. Not only is that a path to the Dark Side, but it is threatening to my life. Public displays of the Force could make their way to the Emperor if I'm not careful."

Oliver grinned affectionally at the princess. "You have become very wise in the past few weeks."

Leia gave a sardonic laugh. "Have I? From my displays tonight, I seem to be worse than where I started."

"But you recognize how to solve your problems now. You know how to achieve tranquility. It would be hard for even a Jedi Master to resist reacting like you did to those comments."

"I know, you're completely right," Leia said. "But I can't help thinking...was Senator Hafeth right? Am I scum, the next Vader? Is this some cruel destiny that I will have to fight for the rest of my life?"

Oliver sighed. "Princess Leia Organa, you are many things, but scum is not one of them. Smart, determined, strong-willed, fiery, spirited, kind, beautiful. Those are more accurate terms to describe you. Senator Hafeth attacked you with words that were meant to disarm you and cause you to doubt yourself. Don't let him."

Now Leia blushed from Oliver's affection. "You truly think I'm all of those things? You're not saying them to make me feel better?"

"Nope. I figured you needed to hear some kind, truthful words tonight."

Leia stroked Oliver's cheek and gave him a grateful smile. At this moment, Oliver noticed that Leia was clutching a book in her other hand.

"What are you reading, Princess?"

He snatched the book from her grasp and gasped a little when he saw the title. It was the book she was reading when they first met.

"After I met you, I read it again just so I could say I'd read it more times than you," Leia said.

Oliver let out a big laugh. "I did the same thing so that you wouldn't beat me!"

Leia smacked him on the arm. "Not fair!"

"Let's see, you have twenty more pages. Why don't we read the rest together so that we're even?"

"I'd like that," Leia whispered.

The princess snuggled up next to Oliver and the pair finished the story together, reading in funny accents and adding special drama. After they were done, the book rested at Leia's side while they sat in silence.

"Oliver?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm sorry about our first kiss."

He turned to face her. "What?"

"It was so abrupt and out of the blue. We didn't have time to cherish it and make it special. It was all my fault, I was so overwhelmed by my feelings for you, and I ruined the mom-"

Leia hadn't realized as she was babbling that Oliver had approached her lips slowly. He planted the gentlest, most caring kiss on her lips. Leia's eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise and she quickly reciprocated him.

As their faces separated, Oliver gave Leia a cheeky grin and said, "There. Now we're even."


	24. Chapter 24: Boldness

After the weekend of the disastrous party, Princess Leia decided that she wanted to face Senator Hafeth herself. Monday afternoon, she sat at lunch with Oliver at the Royal Academy.

"So what are you going to say to that rotten 'scum', Hafeth?" Oliver enquired.

Leia smirked at him and replied, "I'm going to tell that rotten scum that I don't need to be a junior senator, and that I refuse to work with people as low as him. Instead, I am going to make change at my father's side in the Rebellion. He'll have to stand by and watch his precious Empire crumble before his eyes."

Oliver loved watching Leia get riled up and fiery, and he only wished he could be there to watch her put Senator Hafeth in his rightful place. He leaned over the lunch table and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Leia beamed at him, looking like his kisses were all she needed to be happy in life.

"You're astounding, Leia. He's going to wish he never messed with you."

Leia's expression hardened slightly as a thought crossed her mind. "What if he tells the Emperor about me anyways? What if he's lying?"

Oliver placed his hand over hers and said, "Then you face the Emperor head on. I know you, you won't back down from a challenge. Fight for what you believe in until you breathe your last. That's what the Rebellion is all about."

To be completely honest, the prospect of facing the Emperor scared Leia. But Oliver was right, she could never wither under the glare of the Empire.

He continued, "Also remember that you won't be alone. When we graduate, we're going to walk into the Rebellion hand in hand. And one day we'll walk out hand in hand too, the Empire up in flames behind us."

The couple stared at each other, their eyes blazing with determination.

* * *

After school, Leia hurried over to the Senate building to catch Senator Hafeth before he headed home for the evening. When she entered the main lobby, she saw the receptionist's desk. Leia was full of fire and vigor as she boldly marched up to the desk.

"Excuse me, I need to speak with Senator Hafeth immediately."

The lady stood and bowed slightly upon seeing the princess. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but Senator Hafeth is in a meeting currently. I could give him a message."

Leia shook her head firmly. "Oh no, this message must be delivered personally. What conference room is he in?"

"I do apologize, Your Highness, but I cannot divulge that information. You can wait here until he is finished."

Afraid she would lose her nerve, Leia simply stated, "That is all right, I'll find him myself." With that, Leia whisked away from the desk and strutted in the direction of the conference rooms.

"Your Highness. Your Highness! You cannot go into a meeting in session!" Leia ignored the woman and proceeded briskly. She peered into window upon window until she spotted the slimy politician standing and speaking to a small committee.

Leia threw open the door and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Senator Hafeth, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to."

The senator glared at her. "Princess Leia! What makes you think you can storm in here? Only an unrefined princess like yourself would be so bold."

Leia's stuck her nose in the air and retorted, "Only an unrefined senator like yourself would use blackmail against the only Princess of Alderaan."

Hafeth opened his mouth to respond, but Leia continued, "I am here to inform you that you have won. For now, at least. I will relinquish my position as a junior senator, as I would rather not work with a conniving rodent like you. However, don't get too comfortable. You will reap what you sow, and you will regret the day that you messed with Princess Leia Organa."

With that, Princess Leia spun on her heels and slammed the door behind her. She glared back into the conference room one last time to enjoy the stunned look on the senator's face.

* * *

Bail wasn't sure whether he should scold Leia or praise her as she regaled him with her tale of telling off Senator Hafeth. He ultimately decided to forget protocol and applauded her audacity. Bail himself had indulged in throwing Hafeth a few dirty glances throughout the day.

Once the excitement of the day wore off, Bail cleared his throat and said, "Now Leia, I have some potentially exciting news for you. I was struck when you complained about Jedi no longer existing to help you with your Force-sensitivity. You must promise me that what is said in this room is not repeated to anyone. Not even Oliver."

Leia nodded solemnly and stuck out her right pinky. "Pinky swear, Papa."

Bail's eyes twinkled at his daughter. He loved the reminder of this little tradition between them when she was little. He grasped her pinky with his and shook them.

"There are still two living Jedi. Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Leia's eyes widened. "Wasn't Obi-Wan Kenobi a friend of yours?"

Bail nodded. "He still is, although our communication is limited because of the danger of the Empire discovering him. However, I was able to contact him through secure hologram communications and told him of your situation. He is willing to speak with you and help you train your Force-sensitivity. He cannot come here because it is too risky, but we can use another secure hologram. Does this sound appealing to you?"

Leia's eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "It sounds absolutely amazing! I couldn't have dreamed of anything better!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she would meet someone who understood her struggles and could show her the ways of the Force.


	25. Chapter 25: A New Padawan

Sitting patiently in her father's study with her hands folded in her lap, Leia waited for the communication to start between her and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Honestly, Leia was rather nervous about her first interaction with the Jedi Master. What if he told her that he found darkness in her? What if he decides not to train her because he's scared she'll become like Anakin Skywalker?

Leia attempted to clear her mind of fear before the meeting started, as she was sure Master Kenobi would be able to sense it. At that moment, a slightly blurry, blue image appeared in front of her. Leia jumped a little, but immediately calmed when she saw a kind, caring face in the image.

"Princess Leia Organa? This is Ben Kenobi," the image spoke.

Leia scrunched up her nose in confusion. "There must be some mistake. I am supposed to meet Jedi Master _Obi-Wan_ Kenobi."

The older man chuckled. "Ah yes, your father must have told you my real name. I have not gone by Obi-Wan in many years. If you do not mind I would prefer to go by Ben Kenobi, for safety reasons. However, if you are to be my padawan, you would call me Master Kenobi."

"Padawan? What is that?" Leia inquired.

Obi-Wan laughed heartily again. "I see that your father has not told you much. A padawan is a student training to become a Jedi."

Leia leapt out of her seat. "What?! A Jedi! Master Kenobi, sir, I have no intention of becoming a Jedi. I just want to get my Force-sensitivity under control. I am not fit to be a Jedi, I know there is too much darkness in me." Leia paused. " _You_ wouldn't want to train me to become a Jedi," she added softly.

The Jedi Master smiled grimly, remembering his old apprentice. "I see your father has told you _some_ things. There is no darkness in you Leia, no one is born naturally inclined to the Light or Dark Side of the Force. It is merely how we interact with the Force that determines our relationship with it. And I can tell there is still much fear in you."

 _Dang it. He found out. Try to cover it up._

"I'm not afraid! Just the other day, I marched up to a senator many years my senior and gave him a piece of my mind. I am not scared of anyone!"

Leia could almost make out a glint in Obi-Wan's eye through the blurry hologram. "But you are scared of yourself."

Leia gasped a little and silenced. Her heart fell into her stomach. He was right.

"You are afraid of the power within you, that you will become like Darth Vader," Obi-Wan continued. "Until you trust yourself again, you will not learn to harness your abilities."

The princess admired this wise sage of a man. "How do I accomplish this?"

"You must experience the Light Side of the Force. Up until now, your only encounters with the Force were from powerful emotions that flirted with the Dark Side. If you see the good that the Force can create at your hand, you will trust your Force abilities."

Leia nodded her head respectfully. "I have never known someone as perceptive as you are, Master Kenobi."

"Master Kenobi? So you will be my padawan?" The Jedi's face broke into a huge grin.

"Only for a little while! Don't expect to make a full-fledged Jedi Knight out of me. I'm a senator, through and through. Like my father before me," Leia stated.

A look of confusion passed over Obi-Wan's face for a moment before he realized she was referencing Bail. Little did she know that the biological father before her was a Jedi Knight.

"That is fine, Your Highness. Actually, would it be all right for me to call you 'my padawan?'"

"Of course! I've never really liked all of the royal formalities anyways."

"Wonderful. Come back here tomorrow with five, medium-sized rocks. Tonight I want you to go outside, clear your mind, and try to connect with the Force. Feel it flow through you and connect you to every living thing."

"I can do that? I have that ability?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Every Force-sensitive being can. It is the most crucial part of learning the ways of the Force."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi. For all of this. I've felt so...alone. No one understands how hard it is, or what it's like to be Force-sensitive." Leia wished she could grab the man in the hologram and hug him.

"I should be thanking you, Princess Leia. I have not been able to speak to another Force-sensitive person in a long time. Not since the fall of..." His pained voice trailed off.

Leia looked upon Obi-Wan with compassionate eyes. "It's okay, Master Kenobi. I won't let you down."

* * *

As the Sun set and the sky began to dim, Leia set out to the willow tree by the lake to connect with the Force. If there was any natural being Leia already felt very connected to, it was this tree that had been there through her times of love, sorrow, and triumph.

Leia sat down beside the tree facing out towards the lake. The orange and purple light of the sunset shimmered on the surface of the water. Leia breathed deeply and tried to clear her mind. After a couple minutes, she felt calm but disconnected from everything. She was too distracted watching the colors dance on the lake. Leia sighed and closed her eyes, allowing the Force to permeate her being.

Soon, Leia felt this tingling sensation as she became aware of the Force all around her. It was overwhelming, this energy that drew lines from her to every living thing around her. Leia no longer saw the colors on the water, she felt them. She could sense the willow tree and feel it's emotions. _Trees have emotions?_ The tree only sent love in her direction, and Leia felt as if it was giving her a huge Force-hug. Leia gave love back to the tree, never having been so in-tune with another creature before.

Leia jumped up and let out a triumphant holler. That was the Light Side. She brought her hands to her face and found it wet. She had been crying tears of joy the whole time. It was the first time she had cried since that night she abandoned Oliver and allowed darkness to consume her. The Force allowed her to truly feel again.

 **A.N. Thank you so much to all of my readers, I hope you are enjoying this story! Also, here is a shameless plug for my new, multi-chapter fic, "Rescue for a Sith Princess"! As Leia is experiencing the Light Side in this story, if you can't get enough of dark Leia, this story is for you. Please check it out!**


	26. Chapter 26: Top of the Class

Leia's training with Obi-Wan flourished over the next months. By the time graduation arrived, Leia was able to use her telekinetic powers safely, had strong Force meditation skills, and even mastered a couple of Jedi mind tricks. She typically used the tricks on Oliver to convince him to go out to eat where she liked. Little did she know that Oliver resisted them every time, and went where she wanted anyways.

A couple of weeks before graduation, Obi-Wan decided to breach a certain topic with Leia during her training.

"Have you considered pursuing the life of a Jedi, my padawan? The galaxy needs more Jedi, and you are already well on your way to becoming a Jedi Knight. Your control of the Force has improved greatly."

Leia sighed, placed down a couple of rocks she was moving, and said, "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi. But I am not meant to be a Jedi. Once I graduate, I'm joining the Rebel Alliance right away."

"The Rebel Alliance could use Jedi," Obi-Wan stated simply.

"I know you really want me to defeat the Emperor with a lightsaber in my hand, but I prefer other battle tactics. I'm a senator and a leader. Just because I gave up my position as junior senator does not mean that that dream died."

"I never thought so, Leia." Whenever the Jedi Master used her first name, Leia knew that he was very serious, and speaking more like a father than a teacher. "But there is nothing wrong with pursuing new dreams, or more than one dream. Remember that I was a general and a Jedi."

With those words Obi-Wan's hologram dissipated, leaving Leia standing alone in her father's study.

* * *

During breakfast the next day, Bail barged into the dining room with a piece of paper in his hand. Breha gave a tiny yelp and Leia almost spilled her juice upon his abrupt entrance.

"Leia Organa, what is the meaning of this?" He barked.

Leia's heart dropped. _What have I done now?_

"This letter seems to tell me that you are valedictorian of your class. And you didn't tell us?" Bail couldn't keep a straight face, and he began grinning from ear to ear.

"You're valedictorian?" Her mother exclaimed. Both parents rushed over to Leia and scooped her up in an enormous hug.

"My daughter is the smartest girl in school!" Bail shouted.

Leia blushed. "Not the _whole_ school, Papa."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Breha asked.

"It slipped my mind! With all of my finals and training with Master Kenobi, I totally forgot."

"You will have to give an address," Bail told her.

Leia groaned. "I know, and I have no idea what I'm going to say."

"Well, I'll help you of course! If you join the Senate, you will have to give speeches all the time. You better get used to it," Bail said. "Let's start now!"

"Whoa, whoa dear. Let her finish her breakfast first," Breha calmed her husband.

Leia laughed at her father and beamed with pride. After a long time, life was finally falling into place again.

* * *

"Your cap is crooked, let me fix it." Leia reached up and adjusted Oliver's graduation cap slightly. In just a few moments, they would be walking across the stage to receive their diplomas. They could hardly wait.

Oliver surveyed the mass of students around them. "I think this is the first time you aren't the only girl wearing white." The girl graduates were given white gowns to follow Alderaanian tradition.

Leia slapped Oliver's shoulder in jest. "Shut up, I know I'm not the _only_ girl to follow tradition on a regular basis. I'm going to get a drink of water, I'll be right back."

When Leia was done drinking from the water fountain, she was shocked to find Heather standing behind her.

"Oh my, Heather! I haven't spoken to you since..." Leia decided to avoid awkwardness and said, "It's been about a year, hasn't it?"

"Don't play nice with me, Princess Leia," Heather replied. "Since it's graduation, I just wanted to thank you for ditching me after we cut class that time. As you so kindly mentioned, we haven't spoken since."

"Heather, I am so sorry, I never meant to be rude to you. But our friendship was causing me more harm than good. I needed to find myself again."

"Whatever Princess, I don't need your apologies. I just wanted to tell you that there is a rumor circulating that you are only valedictorian because you're the Viceroy's daughter. That maybe he put in a good word for you," Heather spoke venomously.

Taken aback, Leia said, "My father would never do such a thing, he is an honest man."

"How else is it possible? You are thirteen years old. There is no way your grades were high enough to be valedictorian. Anyways, move so I can get a drink."

Leia shuffled aside, gaped at Heather for a moment, then walked away. She returned to Oliver and asked, "Did you hear the rumor about my father?"

Oliver winced. "I was hoping you wouldn't hear about that. Who told you?"

"Heather. I don't know why I ever became friends with her," Leia huffed.

"Don't let the rumors get to you, everyone is merely jealous because you're so young and still valedictorian."

"But what if it's true? What if my father did do that?"

Oliver's eyes widened at Leia. "How could you even think that? You know he would never do something like that. He only wants you to achieve things you truly earned."

Leia slid down the wall and placed her head in her hands. "I know, I know, I'm being ridiculous." Leia fixed her eyes on Oliver's. "I'm really nervous for this speech. How am I going to address a room full of people who hate me?"

Oliver sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Honestly, aren't you going to be addressing rooms of people who hate you for the rest of your life? You have divergent opinions, and the Senate will be full of people who despise you for it. Take today as a trial run. Although, I don't think every student hates you, they're just jealous of you."

"You're so right, Oliver," Leia said. "This will be my life. I have to get used to it."

"And whenever you need to see a kind face during your speech, just lock eyes with me."

Leia smiled. "Will you be at every Senate meeting of mine too? So I can look at you there?"

"You bet I will."

Leia thanked Oliver with a kiss. Oliver soon broke the kiss and stared intently at Leia.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"When we join the Rebellion, I want to walk into the first meeting with you by my side. As a couple. Would you...like that?"

 **A.N. To be continued! One more chapter until the end of Part II!**


	27. Chapter 27: Dreams

**A.N. A little reminder...**

 _"What is it?" Leia asked._

 _"When we join the Rebellion, I want to walk into the first meeting with you by my side. As a couple. Would you...like that?"_

Leia gasped. "Is that a proposal?"

Oliver's eyes widened into giant orbs. "What?! Oh gosh, no! I'm sorry, but we're just teenagers...um...I just meant that we...um...could officially be boyfriend and girlfriend. Why? Do you want to get married? I don't think I'm ready for-"

"No, no, it's okay! I'm not ready either, I only misunderstood you! The way you said that, I'm sorry, I'm stupid," Leia blabbered. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Leia, you're not stupid. I should have been clearer." The two stared at each other, collecting themselves for a moment.

"But, what do you think? Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" Oliver ventured.

Leia glanced up at him shyly. "Are you sure you want to be with me? I've been quite a burden these past few months."

"You are many things, Princess Leia Organa, but you are certainly not a burden. You've grown so much these past few months. You're once again the spirited girl I've always pictured at my side. Even though you faced a lot, you only came out stronger. There's no one else I want."

Leia took Oliver's face in her hands. "I don't want anybody else either. I want you at my side during not only our first Rebellion meeting, but every Rebellion meeting."

"So I take that as a 'yes?'"

The princess enthusiastically kissed the boy in front of her. "That's a yes."

Before they had a chance to celebrate their new relationship, all of the students started to line up for the graduation ceremony.

* * *

Leia's hands were shaking in her lap. Her address was next. _Peace, serenity, calm. This is a speech just like the hundreds of others you will give throughout your lifetime._ Feeling the Force flow through her, Leia felt ready. She decided to deviate a little from her original speech, but she knew exactly what to say.

"Next, we will hear an address from our class valedictorian, Princess Leia Organa."

 _Ugh, they had to use my title?_

Leia arose from her seat in the back and approached the stage. On the way, Leia could hear snickers from some of the students over the applause of the audience.

When she arrived at the podium, Leia searched quickly for parents. She spotted them in the middle of the crowd, both looking upon her proudly with tears in their eyes. Leia gave them a humble smile.

Leia soon after made eye contact with Oliver. He looked at her with the same pride her parents had. He gave her a wink and a thumbs up. Leia couldn't be more delighted in her new boyfriend.

"Thank you, Headmaster. I'm very grateful to be speaking here today to all of my fellow students, and their family and friends. I am aware that many of my classmates do not think I deserve to be up here today, representing you all as class valedictorian. I've heard things like, 'she's too young' and 'she must have used her position' floating around the halls.

"Honestly, there were times throughout my two years here when I thought I didn't deserve to even be at this academy. Like when I started failing Galactic Economics because I let my social life dominate my time. Or anytime I remembered that I was still practically a kid compared to you all. And each time someone treated me like 'the princess', not as a fellow classmate or friend.

"But the greatest lesson I learned from this school was that if you set your mind to something and work for it with all of your might, you will accomplish great things. It doesn't matter how young, how old, how rich or how poor you are. I hope that you all approach the next phase of your lives with determination, and achieve everything you've ever dreamed of. Thank you everyone."

Leia was met by thunderous applause as she returned to her seat. She turned around to see her parents clapping enthusiastically and blowing her kisses.

After the ceremony, Leia's parents gathered her up into an enormous hug, kissing her repeatedly all over the top of her head.

"We are so proud of you, Leia! Your speech was lovely," Breha exclaimed.

"Although, it was not the one we rehearsed," Bail said with a mock stern face.

"I know, I'm sorry. I felt those words were more appropriate in the heat of the moment."

Bail smiled at his daughter. "You have nothing to be sorry for! The finest senators have the ability to improvise and be quick on their toes. And what are you but the finest soon-to-be senator?"

Leia's mind flickered to Obi-Wan's proposal to her. Was she just to be a senator?

Before Leia could ruminate longer, Oliver came up from behind her, picked her up, and proceeded to spin her around. Leia began to laugh loudly.

"You were amazing!" Oliver shouted.

"Thanks for your eyes," Leia whispered.

"Anytime." Oliver grinned. "Should we tell your parents...about...?"

"Oh yes! Of course!" Leia jumped out of Oliver's arms and held his hand. "Mama, Papa? We would like to announce that we are officially dating."

Breha hands flew to her face, while Bail's jaw dropped.

"Oh, my darling, that's wonderful!" Breha shouted. "Isn't it wonderful, Bail?"

Bail walked up to Oliver and stared him down. Oliver didn't even flinch.

"Will you take good care of her? Treat her like a princess? Make her feel special?"

"Of course, sir. She's worth even more than royalty to me."

Bail gave Oliver a stern nod and shook his hand. "Me too."

* * *

Leia knocked on the door to Bail's study.

"Come in."

"Hi, Papa."

"You should get to bed. You've had a long day," Bail said, already engrossed in his work.

"Master Kenobi told me that I should become a Jedi. What do you think?"

Bail looked up, lowering his reading glasses from his face. "I think the more relevant question is: What do you think?"

He practically had to stifle a laugh upon seeing Leia's frustration. "I don't know what I think," she said. "Master Kenobi told me that I am well on the way to becoming a Jedi, and that the galaxy needs more Jedi. I think I feel more...obligated than anything else. What if I'm the only hope?"

"Trust me, anytime that we think something is 'our only hope', there is usually another opportunity right around the corner," Bail said. "You should never do something just because you feel obligated. Do you want to be a Jedi? Is it your dream, using the term from your speech tonight?"

Leia thought for a minute, then answered. "No. I don't feel called to become a Jedi. My place is in the Senate, that's where I will make the most change. I still dream of being a senator."

Bail eyes glimmered at his daughter and he said, "Then your decision is simple."

"You're right," Leia said with a smile. "I'm a senator, no questions asked."

Before Leia left Bail's study, he called back to her.

Leia turned around. "Yes, Papa?"

"You're still a Rebel, right?"

"Through and through."

 **A.N. And that's the end of Part II! I hope you all enjoyed this part, it was an adventure even I wasn't expecting. On to Part III!**


	28. Chapter 28: Flying

_Three months later..._

It was a peaceful, crisp autumn evening on Alderaan. Summer was now beginning to fade, and Leia sat back on the landing dock breathing in the mid-September air. Oliver had left to practice flying about an hour ago, and in five minutes he would be late for their date. The boy sometimes struggled with punctuality, and Leia would give him a what-for if he was late for this date. It was their three-month anniversary, and Oliver told Leia he had a surprise for her.

After another couple of minutes, Leia spotted lights in the navy blue sky descending towards her. She recognized the X-wing as her boyfriend's and giggled as he made some fancy maneuvers in the sky before setting down on the landing dock. He jumped out of the top of the plane, removed his helmet, and shook his shaggy, brown hair. Leia loved when he shook his hair out like that.

She strutted over to her boyfriend and placed her hands on her hips, a playful smirk on her lips.

"You were almost late, _again_ ," she said.

Oliver slid his arms around Leia's waist and pulled her close. "That's because I was testing this baby out. Wanted to make sure she was safe enough for you."

A puzzled look fell on Leia's face. "What do you mean?"

"So, if you recall, I told you I'd have a surprise for you on our three-month anniversary?"

"Yes?" Leia said skeptically. _What does this boy have up his sleeve?_

"First, I want to show you this," Oliver held up a card in front of Leia's face and grinned. Leia took it in her hand and gasped.

"You passed your flying test?!" She squealed.

Oliver laughed joyfully. "You bet! I am now officially a pilot for the Rebel Alliance!"

"Oh Oliver, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Leia planted an enthusiastic kiss on his lips. "That is a fantastic surprise."

Oliver looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Sweetheart, that's not the surprise. I do believe that a certain Princess Leia Organa has never flown in her life. And as an official Rebel pilot, I would like to take you on your first flight."

"No way!" Leia shoved Oliver in the chest. "Are you serious? I'm going to fly?"

Her boyfriend pulled out another helmet from the cockpit of the X-wing. "You ready for your first adventure off-planet?"

Leia squealed again and grabbed the helmet. Before she placed it on her head, a hint of concern passed over her face.

"Wait, Oliver. This is an Alliance-owned vehicle. Any unauthorized flying is prohibited. We could get in serious trouble for this."

Oliver took Leia's hand and squeezed it. "This is an opportunity you've been dying for. Come on, we won't get caught. Anyways, we're Rebels. Breaking the rules is what we do."

Leia cast Oliver a roguish look and laughed. "Okay, let's do it!"

The couple jumped into the plane and Oliver prepared for takeoff while Leia's stomach fluttered. For the first time, she would leave the soil of Alderaan.

The sensation of leaving the ground behind and breaking through the atmosphere was the most spectacular thing Leia had ever felt. Adrenaline pulsed through her as weightlessness took over her body.

"How do you feel?" Oliver shouted from the cockpit.

"Amazing!"

Once they had traveled a small distance from Alderaan, Oliver slowed down and let the X-wing travel leisurely for a moment. Leia looked out at all of the stars around them and soaked in their majesty.

"The stars are so beautiful. I almost feel like I can reach out and touch them," Leia whispered.

"I think stars are the only things that can come close to being as beautiful as you."

Leia blushed furiously and the butterflies in her stomach returned. "You don't mean that," she muttered. "I was never one of those girls in school that had boys flocking to my good looks."

"You're beautiful inside and out," Oliver said. "That's what makes you different."

Leia smiled and replied shyly, "Thank you."

They both sat admiring the stars for a while longer. Leia sighed contentedly. "It's moments like these when I feel like the galaxy is at peace. I truly forget that there is fighting, war, and suffering. It's almost like the stars are too gorgeous to be marred by our wars."

Oliver hummed in agreement. "You ready to go home?"

"Yes. Time to fly back to reality."

* * *

Reality struck the second Leia and Oliver touched down, as Leia saw the formidable figure of Bail Organa standing at the back entry to the palace.

"Oh no," she said. "We are in big trouble."

"Act casual, act casual," Oliver implored her.

The couple emerged from the plane and approached the Rebellion leader with their heads held high, hoping confidence could save them.

"I do believe that is an Alliance-owned ship," Bail stated tersely.

That was all it took for Leia's resolve to crumble. He wasn't just a Rebellion leader, he was her father.

"I'm sorry, Papa, but he just wanted to take me flying to celebrate our three-month anniversary! We weren't gone long, please don't tell High Command!"

Bail stared at Leia with disappointment. "We will discuss your flying later, young lady. Right now we are talking about Alliance matters. Oliver, are you aware that unauthorized flying of Alliance property is forbidden?"

"Yes sir, I am aware. I deeply apologize for my breach of code," Oliver respectfully responded.

"Thank you for your apology. I am letting you both off with warnings, but I will need to inform High Command of the warnings so that they will be recorded."

Leia's eyes went wide. "Recorded?! Is that really necessary?"

Bail's head whipped around to face Leia and he snapped, "I am the leader of this Rebellion, not you, and I will do what I see fit!"

Immediately, Leia shut her mouth, but her eyes were still full of fire.

"Oliver, I wish to see you in my office tomorrow when you come in," Bail said.

"Why must he?" Leia complained. "Why are you being so unforgiv-"

"Leia!" Her father barked. "Go inside and go to bed. I don't wish to discuss this with you right now. Oliver, I think it's time you left too."

"Yes, sir," Oliver said. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on Leia's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow," he mumbled.

Once Oliver left, Leia gave Bail a death glare. But the glare was full of tears.

"I can't believe you ruined this evening for me! I hate you!" She then stormed into the palace, leaving her father outside stewing himself.

 **A.N. And so begins Part III! Just a heads up, Leia is about fourteen-years-old now, and Oliver is eighteen. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	29. Chapter 29: Part of the Action

Bail didn't wish to wait until morning to talk to Leia about her evening. He climbed the stairs and knocked a little too roughly on Leia's bedroom door.

"Go away, Father!" Leia snarled from inside.

"Leia Ami Organa, open this door at once! We need to discuss what happened tonight."

The door whipped open to reveal Leia with a tear-streaked face. "You have made it perfectly clear your feelings about this evening," Leia spoke bitterly. "You obviously don't trust me out on my own. You don't trust me at all!"

Bail pushed his way into Leia's room and faced her. "You know that's not true, Leia. But you know how I feel about you flying."

"Honestly, I don't know how you feel about it! You've never told me why I can't fly. I'm in the Rebellion now, do you really think I can save the galaxy from here? Without ever leaving?"

In a gentler tone, Bail said, "There are many things to be done from base, you don't need to go traipsing around the galaxy."

But this only made Leia more upset. "I want to get out of here, be involved in the fighting, become part of the action. If I wasn't your daughter, you would treat me like any other recruit! Stop treating me like a princess!"

"But you _are_ a princess, Leia! You _are_ my daughter!" Bail lost control and continued shouting, "And you are a princess with a huge target on your back! You are well aware of your Force signature. I am so scared that one day you'll go out for a joyride in space and never come back because the Emperor found you!"

Leia took a slight intake of breath, her father's supposed irrationality making more sense.

"You are not safe out there. No one can protect you, not even Oliver," Bail said in a calmer tone. "I am so afraid for you. It takes all of my strength and trust to let you be in the Rebel Alliance."

Immediately, Leia ran up to her father and embraced him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Papa, I didn't know. I would have talked to you first if I knew."

Bail smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Leia's head. "I know you would have."

Leia stepped away from her father and said, "I need to be allowed to fight to my fullest abilities. Even if that means I have to leave Alderaan."

Solemnly, Bail nodded. "I know. Just give me some time to get used to it. You'll be part of the fight one day. You just have to be patient."

Leia reminded herself that patience was a virtue of the Jedi. Despite choosing a different path than the ways of the Jedi, she still wished to live a lifestyle resembling that of the wise Force-users. She was also pleased that she had been able to keep her emotions in check during her outburst.

Before Bail turned to leave, he asked, "My dear, how was your anniversary with Oliver? I deeply apologize for cutting it short."

Leia giggled and replied, "That's all right. It was magical. Perfect."

Bail kissed her on the forehead and said, "I am so glad you found him, Leia."

"Me too."

* * *

Oliver was practically shaking in his boots waiting for his meeting with Bail Organa. He had been so angry the night before, and Oliver feared the worst for his position in the Rebellion.

Soon enough, the viceroy's boots clinked on the tile floor as he approached his office.

"Come inside." He stated before entering his office. Oliver slunk inside behind him.

"Take a seat. We need to discuss your interactions with my daughter."

Oliver panicked and began apologizing immediately. "I'm so deeply sorry! If I had known you were against flying, I wouldn't have taken her-"

"I am aware of all of this, Oliver, calm down. Please, take a seat. You're not in trouble." Bail gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

Oliver nodded and slowly lowered himself into the chair. "What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"When you first began dating my daughter, I requested that you take care of her. Do you recall?"

"Oh yes, sir. And I have, I swear!"

Bail chuckled. Was he really the formidable father figure this boy saw? "I know you have, and I am eternally grateful. You are the best boyfriend Leia could have- _don't_ get cocky-and she is very happy. I feel safe when she is with you. Except for the other night."

Oliver lowered his head in shame.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. All I wish to discuss with you is that it is more important now than ever that you watch out for her. I am planning on sending both of you on a mission."

Oliver's eyes lit up. "A mission? Why, thank you. Where?"

"Coruscant. The mission itself is not difficult. We have someone on the inside there, and all you need to do is collect some confidential documents from them. The trouble is, bringing Leia to Coruscant puts her in close proximity to the Emperor."

Puzzled, Oliver asked, "Then why send her? Why not someone else?"

"Because Leia is going stir-crazy merely staying on base. I need to show her that I trust her, and this mission is a simple way to do it. Just make sure she comes back in one piece, Oliver. Goodness knows she can protect herself, but I want you there for her in case something goes wrong."

"Of course. I'll protect her with my life. Always."

Bail stood and patted him on the shoulder. "I see I've chosen the right man for the job."

Oliver straightened up in his chair upon hearing the viceroy refer to him as a "man".

"Who is our contact?" Oliver queried.

"I actually have your old friend, Kira Akerei stationed there."

"Kira? I didn't know she joined the Rebellion. I wonder how that went over my head. And Leia's." Oliver scratched his head in astonishment.

"We sent Kira to Coruscant not long after she joined the Alliance. You probably didn't have time to bump into her."

"It will be wonderful seeing her again."

Bail wagged a finger in Oliver's direction. "But remember this is _not_ a social call. Anyways, prepare your things and your ship. You both leave in two days."


	30. Chapter 30: Hyperspace

Leia excitedly bounced around Oliver as he prepared the ship, rambling on and on about how ecstatic she was to go on this mission, how she knew her father would trust her, etc...

"Hey, Leia," Oliver grabbed her arm. "I hope you understand how serious this mission is. While it may seem simple just to grab some files, we are bringing you within close range of the Emperor. Your father does trust you, but we need to be smart and careful."

His girlfriend stuck her lip out in a pout and said, "You're no fun! I know all of this, Oliver. But aren't you even the smallest bit thrilled by this opportunity? This is our _first_ mission, and we get to do it together."

A small smile formed on Oliver's face. Leia continued, "Remember how we said that we would walk into the Rebellion hand-in-hand? Well here we go, our first mission-hand-in-hand."

Oliver planted a kiss on Leia's forehead and hugged her. "I am excited, I swear. And I'm so happy you're excited. Just...don't let your guard down."

Bail Organa made his way over to the couple's ship before they took off. He took Leia's hands in his and said, "Be safe, my dear. Stay alert. Make sure you are calm and keep your Force-sensitivity under control."

Leia rolled her eyes. "I know, I know..."

Bail wrapped his daughter into his arms and said, "I love you, Lelila. Come home safe."

"I will, Papa. I promise."

"Leia, we're ready to go," Oliver called from the boarding ramp of the ship. The princess kissed her father on the cheek and ran to the ramp.

"Oh, and Leia?" Bail shouted. Leia turned around to meet Bail's eyes. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

After they made the jump to hyperspace, Oliver leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head.

"We should reach Coruscant at 2100 hours. So that gives us three hours to do whatever we want," Oliver stated with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

Leia gave him an equally playful smile from the co-pilot's chair, leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss. Oliver reciprocated gladly and drew Leia onto his lap. After about a minute, Leia realized there was way too much heat between them. A wave of nerves passed over her and she abruptly pulled apart from her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, but we have to slow down," she gasped.

"Why? I did say we have three hours," Oliver joked.

Leia gave Oliver a sarcastic smile. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. It's okay," he said tenderly. "I don't believe your father considered this when he placed the two of us on a mission."

Leia laughed and blushed intensely. "No, I don't think he did. And my father would actually kill you."

"I know he would! I have absolutely no desire to induce the wrath of Bail Organa."

In a more serious tone, Leia said, "You do understand that I intend to respect Alderaanian tradition and not...have um...relations with a man until I'm married."

"'Relations with a man?' What is this, the Old Republic! You can just say have se-"

"Shut up, you goof!" Leia pushed him teasingly. "Is that okay with you though?" She asked nervously.

Oliver looked at her affectionately. "Of course it is. I care about you, and I only want you to be comfortable. Regardless, you are still pretty young."

"Yeah, there's that too. That's what I get for dating an 'older man.'" She giggled, filling Oliver's heart with such love for the young princess.

"To be completely honest, I personally want to follow tradition as well. I want to know for certain that person is in my life forever before I'm with them," Oliver said.

"That's how I feel too!" Leia shouted. "I only want to be with my soulmate."

Oliver pulled Leia tighter into his chest and the couple stared into the dark abyss of space before them. As far as the eye could see, there was only utter darkness.

"I mean, maybe that'll be us one day," Oliver whispered into her hair.

Leia twisted her head and gaped up at him in shock. Oliver began to blush and he stumbled, "I-I'm sorry, that was really forward of me. You're fourteen, you've got a whole future and who am I to say what it'll be."

The princess laid a finger over his lips, silencing him. "It's okay. I'd be lying if I said I haven't considered the same thing. However, you are right, there is a whole future ahead of me. It's like the space in front of us right now, completely dark and unchartered. I'm just stumbling around blindly, following a vision for my life that could change in the blink of an eye. I have to trust the Force, because I don't know where I'll be apart from this moment."

"Then we should cherish the moment, shouldn't we?"

Leia snuggled against him and grasped his hand in hers. "Always."

* * *

The princess' heart hammered in her chest for many reasons as Oliver made the descent onto Coruscant. Most of it was exhilaration about visiting a new planet for the first time. Other pieces of her were fraught with nerves about entering the capital of the Empire, the fortress of Emperor Palpatine.

Leia closed her eyes, cleared her mind and calmed her senses, as her father directed. There could be no outbursts of emotion here, the Emperor would notice the slightest disturbance in the Force surrounding him.

When Leia opened her eyes, she was met by a dancing spectacle of lights that overwhelmed her vision. Everywhere she turned, Leia could see vehicles flying through the air. She was surrounded by buildings taller than the sky itself. Leia glanced over at Oliver and saw him astounded as well. She almost forget that this was his first trip off Alderaan as well.

"Welcome to Coruscant, Princess," he stated with a boyish grin.

Leia was too awestruck to speak. She couldn't believe a place so beautiful could be the center of such evil.

 _Not for long,_ she thought. _Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan will bring peace to the galaxy, starting right here._


	31. Chapter 31: Royal Business

**A.N. This chapter is a bit longer, but that's because I had a lot of juicy things to stuff in here. Enjoy!**

"Got your blaster?" Oliver asked Leia as they entered the capital building of Coruscant.

"Never without it," Leia replied, touching the weapon at her side, cleverly ensconced under her dress.

The couple had already been granted permission to land, Oliver stating that they were on official business of the Royal House of Alderaan.

Leia gently grazed Oliver's arm and said, "Now, let me do the talking. I am the princess who is picking up official documents for her father."

"Who am I to be posing as then?" Oliver asked.

"First thing, I am not posing as the princess," Leia said with a smirk. "I am the princess. Secondly, I've decided you will pretend to be my bodyguard."

Oliver chortled lightly. "In your father's eyes, I am your bodyguard."

Leia rolled her eyes. "My father will one day learn that I do not need a bodyguard."

They entered the building through massive double doors. Both of their faces turned up to stare at the giant ceiling towering over their heads. Ahead of them was a receptionist's desk, which they walked towards briskly.

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. I do not believe the galaxy has seen you off-planet before, Your Highness. It is an honor," the receptionist stated in a sickly sweet voice. He stood and lowered into a small bow.

Leia gave the man a regal nod of her head and watched him rise. He asked, "What brings you to our fine capital?"

"My father, Viceroy Bail Organa, has sent me here to pick up some official documents belonging to the Royal House of Alderaan. I need to meet with your documents curator, Kira Akerei."

Oliver couldn't help but admire his girlfriend as she spoke to the receptionist with such tact and dignity. Although he tried his best not to treat Leia like "the princess", he loved her when she acted like "the princess." She was the definition of royalty.

"Of course, Your Highness. I will bring you and...who is this?" He gestured towards Oliver.

"This is my bodyguard. I would like him to accompany me as well," Leia answered.

"Ah yes, Your Highness. I will bring you and your bodyguard directly to Miss Akerei."

The receptionist led the pair through rooms of tall pillars of marble and winding hallways, until they reached another desk. Leia's mouth dropped slightly at the sight of her old friend. Kira had grown to be quite beautiful the past year and a half. She had smooth, golden hair that spilled over her shoulders, and striking blue eyes. Leia was almost jealous of her enchanting allure, feeling Kira looked more like a princess than she ever would herself.

Leia snapped back to reality upon hearing the receptionist's voice. "Is there anything else you require, Your Highness?"

"No, thank you. We will retrieve the documents and return to our ship afterwards. Thank you very much for your assistance."

The receptionist retreated down the hall and once he had almost reached his desk, his comlink went off.

The Emperor's grating voice rang out of the device. "Whose ship is in the landing dock?"

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan's, sir."

There was a pause on the Emperor's end before he continued with a chuckle, "Good...I've been wanting to meet the Princess for a long time now. I've heard she has great ambitions in the Senate. Bring her to me."

* * *

"Kira! It is so lovely to see you again," Leia exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down, Leia," Oliver whispered. "We don't want to raise any suspicions in this building." Oliver gave Kira a sheepish grin and continued, "It _is_ lovely to see you, Kira."

Kira smiled sweetly. "It is so nice to see the two of you again. And I hear you're dating now, is that correct?"

Oliver slipped his hand around Leia's small waist and replied, "It is true. A little over three months now."

A flicker of jealousy passed over Kira's features, but it went unnoticed by the couple. "Congratulations to the both of you. I certainly do miss spending time with you. We had some great adventures that one summer."

"Make-believe adventures though," Leia said. "Now we have real adventures to accomplish, which you are well aware of. Do you the documents my father requested?"

Kira reached behind the desk and pulled up a manilla envelope. "Here they are. Everything he will need is inside."

Before Leia could thank her, the receptionist called behind them. "Your Highness!" Leia and Oliver turned around as the receptionist came closer.

"I have received word from Emperor Palpatine. He wishes to meet with you, Your Highness," he stated simply.

The color drained from Leia's face, and Oliver blanched as well. _Oh no, did I not hide my Force-sensitivity well enough?_ Leia panicked. _I haven't experienced any intense emotions, how does he know I'm here?_

"Why does he wish to see me?" Leia asked, trying to mask the fear in her voice.

"He wishes to discuss your aspirations in the Senate, I believe."

A little of Leia's anxiety dissipated upon hearing those words. _Maybe he didn't catch on._ Leia plastered a smile on her face and said, "Well, I mustn't keep him waiting then. Oliver, hold onto these and wait here." Leia handed the envelope over to Oliver and gave him a reassuring glance.

* * *

Leia could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she made her way to the throne room of the Emperor. Her palms became sweaty as she tried to keep as calm as possible. _Don't show your fear...Why did my father think this was a good idea, again?_

The receptionist palmed the lock beside the entrance to the chambers, and the door slid open to reveal a large, mainly empty room. Except for the Emperor's throne at the far end of the room.

"I will leave you now, Your Highness," the receptionist said. Leia almost didn't want him to leave her alone with the monster ahead of her. But she held her head high and approached the throne.

"Ah yes, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," Palpatine murmured in his weak, rasping voice. "I am very excited to meet you. Please, come forward."

As Leia came closer to the throne, she began to make out more of the Emperor's features. Chills raced down her spine upon seeing him. He was cloaked all over in black, but she could still see the wrinkly, decaying skin of his face. And there was no missing his piercing eyes, yellowing and lifeless. The eyes of a Sith.

"Bow to me, dear," he said.

A rush of fire raced through the princess' veins. Never would she bow before this man. But Leia quickly extinguished that fire, knowing she had to stay away from trouble as much as possible. She dipped into a small bow before him.

A sinister smile broke across his face. "I'm surprised I had to ask. I thought Bail Organa would have given you better lessons in etiquette."

Still working hard to suppress her disgust, Leia responded, "I do apologize, Your Imperial Majesty. I'm afraid I was much more interested in my political studies than my etiquette lessons growing up."

The Emperor chuckled. "Yes, of course. And I am aware you have high political aspirations. Do share them with me."

"I will run for the Imperial Senate next year. I know I am young, but I believe I will be able to create change."

"The galaxy does not need change, it needs order!" Palpatine snarled.

Slightly taken aback, Leia replied politely, "Yes, of course, Your Imperial Majesty."

Emperor Palpatine stared at the princess for a little while, making Leia extremely uncomfortable. _Bury your feelings..._

"Such a delicate, lovely face. Just like your poor, wretched mother's," he drawled.

At this, Leia gasped and her hand flew to her chest. "My mother? You knew my birth mother?"

The Emperor smiled wickedly. "I'm afraid I have much to do, Your Highness. You may see yourself out. I hope to meet you again soon."

Leia's mind swam with confusion, and she stumbled backwards before rushing out of the throne room.

* * *

Oliver leaned against the wall by the desk, conversing with Kira as he waited for Leia.

"Do you ever regret not getting together with someone your own age?" Kira asked innocently.

"Never," Oliver stated curtly. "Leia is perfect for me. I don't care that's she's young, as she is very mature for her age."

Kira moved from behind the desk and started to approach Oliver slowly. "You've never wished for someone older? Someone with more...experience?"

"Why would I? Experience doesn't matter to me."

Kira decided to be more direct. "You never thought about the two of us together? We had some wonderful times together."

By this point, Kira was inches away from Oliver's face. He could feel her warm breath on his face. "Kira, what are you-"

His sentence was broken by Kira smashing her lips against his in an intense kiss. A muffled yelp escaped from Oliver's throat as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Before he could struggle with her, Oliver noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widened and he roughly pushed Kira off of him.

"Oliver?" Leia's small voice quivered. Her bottom lip trembled as her stricken eyes moved from him to Kira. Before he could say another word, Leia bolted down the hallway.


	32. Chapter 32: Too Young

**A.N. Hello all of my lovely readers! I want to thank StarwarsGirl959 for the review. It definitely brightened my day! And now…chapter 32…**

"Leia!" Oliver shouted after the princess as she ran away from him. He moved to go after her, but his arm was wrenched back by Kira.

"Where are you going?" Kira asked maliciously. "We are not through here."

With a disgusted look on his face, Oliver ripped his arm out of her grip. "There is nothing for us to finish. How could you do this? We were all friends, Leia and I trusted you."

"I just wanted to give you a taste of what you're missing. You're eighteen, you're practically a man. So you need a woman. One day you'll realize that Leia was merely a toy. She has a lot of growing up to do," Kira snarled.

"You obviously don't know her as well as I do. She's more grown up now than you'll ever be."

With that, Oliver turned and sprinted down the hallway, searching for Leia in every alcove. He soon found her curled up in a ball against a pillar, her shoulders heaving from crying. Oliver approached her slowly and put his hand gently on her shoulder. Leia's head whipped up and she immediately stood to full stature.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, I don't want to interrupt anything," Leia spat. "You can go back to what you were doing, I'll be fine."

"Come on, Leia, you can't seriously think that I _chose_ to kiss her! After all we went through to be together?"

"Is that why you wanted to go on this mission? So you could see her? It seems like a funny coincidence now that everything is in context."

Oliver ran his hand through his hair. "Your father put us on this mission. I didn't choose to do this! I agreed to this mission before I knew Kira was here!"

Leia paced back and forth, wringing her hands. "No matter what, it seemed like you were having a pretty good time until I came along."

"That's ridiculous!" Oliver shouted.

"No it's not, you didn't stop until you saw me! Was it nice making out with someone your own age? Could she keep up with you, unlike little innocent me?" The hurt was evident in Leia's voice.

Oliver's face was completely red now, and he worked to maintain composure. "This is nonsense!" He shouted, his voice becoming hoarse.

"No, you know what's nonsense?" Leia spoke bitterly. "What's nonsense is all that stuff you said to me on the ride here about saving yourself for your one true love, just like me. It's obvious now that you have different plans, that I'm too young and inexperienced for you!"

Oliver couldn't believe his ears. Only a few hours before, they had been joking about their age difference. Now it appeared that those jokes were masking a huge insecurity for the princess.

"I admit, I was taken aback by Kira's advances and I didn't stop her right away. But I would have pushed her off, whether you saw us or not. You have to believe me," Oliver said with deep sincerity. He stared into her eyes, and only saw pain and doubt. _Please, you have to believe me..._

Leia's eyes pooled with tears, her thoughts swimming around in her head rapidly. "I would understand why you'd rather be with someone like her. She's stunning and beautiful, whereas I am plain." Leia's voice began to choke as she held back tears. "I'm a princess who can barely even be a princess. I'm rebellious, outspoken, I don't like wearing dresses all the time," Leia's voice was becoming more hysterical, "I don't even want to be a princess, I want to be a senator! And you've put up with me for so long, throughout all of my struggles. You deserve to be with someone gorgeous and simple, like Kira."

Oliver thought he was about to cry himself as he witnessed his girlfriend reveal years of insecurity and pain. His confident, strong Leia held more inside than he ever realized. He reached out to pull her into a hug, but Leia pushed him back.

"Don't touch me right now!" She screamed. But what Oliver felt was no normal push. He had experienced this kind of push from Leia before. He was familiar with the sensation of the Force driving him away. Oliver's eyes widened and Leia whimpered upon realizing what she had done.

"We have to get out of here," Oliver growled. With that, he grabbed Leia's hand and they both dashed for the ship. Leia silently begged that the Emperor didn't notice, that they could leave safely.

As they weaved in and out of various hallways and grand rooms, Leia shouted, "Do you know where we're going?"

"I have a general idea!" Oliver replied, hoping that he would recall the way back soon. Luckily, he spotted the landing dock close by through a window. "This way!"

The pair exited the capital building and raced to the ship. Oliver quickly took off from the landing dock and sped off into the sky. He found the coordinates for light speed and entered it faster than he ever thought possible. Only once Oliver was surrounded by the dark safety net of hyperspace did he let out a breath he'd been holding. He turned to the side and realized that Leia wasn't in the co-pilot's chair. _I didn't leave her on Coruscant did I? Did she get captured and I didn't notice?_

He jumped out of his chair and hurried around the ship, calling Leia's name. To his relief, he found her sitting despondently in the galley. At least she was safe.

"Leia, can we talk about this?"

The princess shook her head rapidly and lowered her face into her knees, which were curled up under her chin. "I don't want to talk right now. Just let me cool down," she said in a muffled voice.

Oliver sighed and returned to the cockpit. _This is going to be a long three hours._

* * *

Emperor Palpatine turned on his hologram projector to reveal a blue image of his apprentice, Darth Vader.

"Did you feel the brief disturbance in the Force? It was small, but palpable," the Emperor said.

Vader responded, "I did not feel it, my master. Do you know where it came from?"

"I have a feeling that the disturbance was brought on by the young Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa. Set a course for Alderaan, Lord Vader, and await further instructions from me," the Emperor drawled.

"As you wish."


	33. Chapter 33: A Threat

Upon her return to Alderaan, Leia bolted off the ship and started for her father's office. Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Leia, can't we talk about this?" He asked urgently.

"We have to debrief with my father immediately upon on return. That's what he said," Leia stated with cool composure.

"Just a few minutes. I just need to know you don't hate me," Oliver pleaded.

Sighing, Leia gave him a small smile and light kiss on the cheek. "I don't hate you. We'll discuss this later."

Oliver nodded gratefully and they both headed for Bail Organa's office. "Are you going to tell him about...the little Force thing...that happened?" Oliver questioned tentatively.

Leia's demeanor turned grim. "I have to. I don't know if the Emperor could have sensed it, but for the safety of my people and myself, I have to tell him."

"Right. Will you tell him how it happened?"

Leia laughed sardonically. "I won't reveal any details about what happened that may seem...unsavory to my father."

They arrived at his office and knocked on the door. Within seconds, the door opened to reveal a beaming Bail Organa.

"You have returned in one piece! Both of you! I am so pleased." He wrapped up Leia in a hug and patted Oliver on the back. "Was the mission successful?"

As they were ushered inside, Oliver handed Bail the envelope. "Here are the documents you requested."

Bail took them gingerly and said, "These are vital to the success of the Rebellion. I cannot thank you both enough."

The couple blushed and grinned, proud of themselves for a moment. Their first successful mission! _Well, not entirely successful,_ Leia thought.

"Father, we have to tell you that the mission wasn't entirely smooth," Leia began. "I sort of...lost control of my emotions while we were in the capital building, and I created a slight disturbance in the Force."

Bail's face fell and his eyes grew dark. Leia braced herself for his reaction. In an eerily calm manner, Bail asked, "How slight?"

"It was very small!" She said frantically. "I could barely feel it."

"What brought on this change in emotion?"

Oliver and Leia eyed each other warily, neither saying a word. But Bail caught a glimpse of their exchange and merely nodded his head.

"I see. Well, I will not press _that_ matter any further. But I must know: was the Emperor already aware of your presence on Coruscant?"

Leia lowered her head and nodded. "I had been called in to see him before it happened."

Bail gasped and leaned forward in his desk chair. "You met with the Emperor? What happened?"

"Nothing! He asked about my ambitions in the Senate and that was it." She figured it was best not to bring up the reference to her birth mother at the moment.

Bail held his forehead in his hand. "This is not good, Leia. If he felt that disturbance, he could easily trace it back to you. And to Alderaan."

The room was uncomfortably silent for a while, the air tense. Then Bail abruptly stated, "We need to get you off this planet for a short time."

"What?!" Leia shouted.

"It is not safe for you here, Leia! Not until we are sure the Emperor hasn't discovered you are Force-sensitive," her father demanded.

"But what about the Rebellion? I can't just leave!"

"It might be safer for the Rebellion if you did!"

Leia's face immediately contorted as if she'd been slapped. Her father sighed and rubbed his temple. "Leia, you know what I mean. If he's tracking you-"

But Leia ran out of the room before he could finish his sentence. In a momentary loss of self-control, Bail slammed his palm on the desk, making Oliver jump.

"Well this is a great mess we've gotten ourselves into! And what exactly did you do to make her lose control of her emotions?" He yelled at Oliver.

Oliver looked stricken and fumbled for words. "I-uh, well..."

"Save it, I can't deal with that right now," Bail grumbled. "But if you have hurt her, I swear-"

"I haven't sir, honestly!"

Bail merely stared at Oliver for a second before rushing out of his office, hoping to find Leia.

* * *

Oliver found Leia before her father did. She was up in the tree by the lake; their favorite spot. Evening had descended upon Alderaan by now and he could barely make out the petite figure of his girlfriend in the branches of the tree. As he walked closer, he heard Leia sniffling with the last remnants of crying.

"He didn't mean it, you know," Oliver stated from below. "He's just scared."

"Scared for me, or scared for the Rebellion?" Leia spat out.

"Both, I'm sure. But mostly you."

Leia wiped her nose with her hand in a very un-princess like way, that Oliver found very endearing. "I messed it up. My first mission and I messed it all up."

"We didn't mess up! We got the documents, didn't we?"

"But now the Rebellion is in danger because of me!"

Oliver chuckled and leaned against the trunk of the tree. "The Rebellion will always be in danger anyways. That's the nature of a rebellion."

He could hear Leia laughing lightly above his head. "You always know what to say," she muttered. "Care to join me up here?"

Oliver scaled the tree and sat on the branch next to Leia. He reached out to take her hand, which was dangling off the side.

"I'm so sorry about what happened on Coruscant. Your father requested that I protect you while we were there. Not because he didn't think you could handle yourself, but because he cares about you and wants you safe. And while I did protect you physically, I failed to take care of your emotions and I regret that terribly. If I hadn't kissed her, then you wouldn't have lost-"

"Don't blame yourself for that, Oliver," Leia interrupted. "And you didn't kiss her. She kissed you. I trust you, and I know you would never deliberately hurt me."

"Never, ever," Oliver said.

Leia leaned across the gap towards Oliver.

"What are you doing, don't fall-" He was silenced by her kiss, a welcome kiss after what transpired between them.

"I fell for you," she stated simply. In the night, her eyes still sparkled like a jeweled tiara.

"Don't be so cheesy," Oliver said.

Leia giggled. "It must be all those corny books I read."

"Must be."

Leia sighed and stared out into the pitch black night. "Am I too young for you?"

Oliver pondered the question a moment before responding. "Are you too young to be in the Senate?"

"No!" Leia exclaimed.

"Then I think it's like that. It's like your speech at graduation. Forget what anybody else says. You are not too young to follow your dreams. Now I don't know if you dream about being with me, but I certainly dream about being with you."

Leia smiled widely. "Don't be so cheesy."

"Must be rubbing off on me."

The pair stared lovingly at each other, laughing.

"My father is probably worried sick about me. I better get home."

With that, the reconciled couple leapt out of the tree and returned to the palace, hand-in-hand.


	34. Chapter 34: Farewell for a Little While

**A.N. Sorry for the delay, my computer was in repairs for a while! Enjoy!**

* * *

The starship loomed high above Leia's head, and she stared up at it with a forlorn expression. In a few minutes, she would have to board this starship and leave her home. And she didn't know for how long. Leia laughed under her breath, thinking about how only a few months earlier she begged to leave Alderaan. Now she dreaded breaking the atmosphere.

But Leia understood that she had to make sacrifices for the safety of the Rebellion. She wouldn't be able to see her father or mother...or Oliver. Leia cringed just thinking about leaving Oliver. She wouldn't only miss his hugs and kisses; she'd miss her best friend.

Leia was set to live on the remote world of Dantooine for a while, but her time there would not be wasted. During her stay, Leia would assess the area and ascertain whether it was fit for a future Rebel base. Even considering Dantooine set Leia on edge because of her vision long ago, as she remembered speaking the name in an act of betrayal. But Leia learned that she could not fear what she did not know for certain. The future was always in motion.

Two comforting hands began to massage Leia's shoulders, and she turned around to find Oliver's brilliant eyes staring down at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Leia swallowed and nodded quickly. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little nervous and...sad." Leia brushed Oliver's cheek with her delicate hand. "I don't want to leave you."

Oliver pressed a kiss to her forehead, then rested his forehead against hers. "I don't want you to go either."

"Come with me then," Leia requested, already knowing the answer.

"I can't come with you. I have to stay here and prepare for my next mission. For now, our paths lie in different directions. But once all of this blows over, you'll be back and we'll go on an epic date."

Leia smirked and her eyes twinkled. "Even more epic than flying through the stars or cuddling in hyperspace?"

"Wow, we've had some adventures haven't we?" Oliver said jovially.

"Right from the start."

A tear rolled down Leia's cheek as she kissed him passionately, every part of her imprinting him in her memory.

Her misty eyes stared up at him and she spoke hoarsely, "I'll be back soon. I promise."

The pilot of the starship motioned to Leia, indicating it was time to go.

"Did you say goodbye to your parents?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I did this morning. Father has a very important meeting right now, so we all said our farewells early," Leia replied. She momentarily became lost in thought, then smiled. "Take care of them please? Especially Father? I think he's going to miss me a lot."

Oliver laughed out loud. "Sure. Although I think you're going to miss him more than you're willing to admit."

Leia shoved Oliver's chest lightly. "Whatever," Leia said. She paused and continued, "But you're right. I am going to miss him. All of you." Her expression clouded.

"But you'll be back soon."

"Right."

Leia gave Oliver one last, gentle kiss before heading up the boarding ramp of the ship. Oliver watched her go, painting all of her features in his memory. At the last second Oliver blurted out, "Leia!"

The princess whipped around to face him, her eyes locking with his.

"I love you!" He shouted.

Leia's mouth dropped open, her cheeks grew red, and she froze. She was unprepared. She was so in love, but she wasn't ready. Leia liked to plan things, to know what to expect. Her mind fumbled around for those four words she needed to respond, but all that came out were two.

"I-I know!" She stammered back, before disappearing into the ship.

"I know? I know?!" She mocked herself as she slapped her palm to her forehead. "I'm so stupid, all I had to say was, 'I love you too.'"

But Oliver didn't care. He hadn't been watching her cheeks flush or her jaw slacken. He hadn't been listening to her words. All he noticed were her eyes, and he found all the love he needed in there. He knew she loved him too.

* * *

A few days passed before Leia sent a coded message to the Rebel base confirming she had landed safely on Dantooine. Oliver was dismayed to find out that her settlement there had a broken holoprojecter, and she would be unable to send or receive transmissions for the foreseeable future.

Bail patted Oliver on the shoulder as the boy handed back the transcribed message. "I know, I wish I could see her too. But for now, we have greater problems on our hands. I wish to discuss with you-"

The viceroy was cut off by an officer bursting through his office door. "Viceroy Organa, sir! We have received word that a Super Star Destroyer is currently making its course for Alderaan. We have also confirmed that Darth Vader is present on the ship."

Oliver stared at Bail and watched his face turn white. "Do you know its purpose for coming here?" Bail inquired as calmly as possible, only a slight quaver in his voice.

"The ship is alone, so we hope that they are not coming for combat."

Bail nodded slowly and said, "Thank you. I will alert the rest of High Command."

The officer departed, leaving Oliver and Bail to sit in silence.

"Well, I do believe we have an _even_ greater problem on our hands now," Bail spoke in a deadpan tone.


	35. Chapter 35: The Dark Lord's Arrival

_The viceroy was cut off by an officer bursting through his office door. "Viceroy Organa, sir! We have received word that a Super Star Destroyer is currently making its course for Alderaan. We have also confirmed that Darth Vader is present on the ship."_

 _Oliver stared at Bail and watched his face turn white. "Do you know its purpose for coming here?" Bail inquired as calmly as possible, only a slight quaver in his voice._

 _"The ship is alone, so we hope that they are not coming for combat."_

 _Bail nodded slowly and said, "Thank you. I will alert the rest of High Command."_

 _The officer departed, leaving Oliver and Bail to sit in silence._

 _"Well, I do believe we have an even greater problem on our hands now," Bail spoke in a deadpan tone._

Without another word, Bail immediately arose and marched purposefully out of the room. Following closely behind, Oliver could tell that Bail's mind had switched from lovable father to steely resolve.

"Viceroy, what are we going to do?" Oliver exclaimed.

Bail ignored Oliver and kept up his rushed pace.

"Viceroy!" Oliver shouted.

Bail spun around and grabbed Oliver's shoulders. " _We_ are not going to do anything. _I_ am going to alert High Command and shut down the base. _You_ are going to go home and hide. That's final."

With that, the viceroy released Oliver and resumed his brisk walk. Oliver stood with his mouth gaping slightly. Hide? When the Rebellion was in danger? When Alderaan was in danger? He shook his head roughly and ran to catch up with Bail.

"No! I will not hide!" Oliver declared. "I'm not a coward! I want to help."

Bail sighed, rubbed his forehead with his fingers, and turned more slowly to face Oliver.

"I know you do," he said. "And I know you are not a coward. But after what happened on Coruscant, I have a bad feeling that this visit has something to do with Leia. For her sake, you need to stay as far away from Vader as possible. Other than me, you are the closest person to her and they will use that to their advantage if given the opportunity."

Oliver still looked at Bail with fiery eyes, desperate to help save the Rebellion. But they soon softened when he realized his top priority was to help Leia. He grudgingly nodded, agreeing to Bail's commands.

Bail took Oliver's shoulders once again, more affectionately than before. "I would never think that you're a coward. I will never forget how strong you have been for my daughter, after everything she's been through. Always remember that, Oliver. With the Force, anything is possible."

He gave Oliver a soft pat on the shoulders and passed through the door into the command room. Oliver stared through the window, watching the Rebels go into a frenzy hiding all evidence of the Rebellion before Lord Vader arrived.

Oliver spun on his heels and dashed down the hallway, heading home and hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

An Imperial shuttle touched ground on the palace's landing dock. Bail heard from one of the Rebels that Vader had come on his personal Super Star Destroyer, the _Devastator_. But a ship of that size would never fit on the palace's minuscule landing dock. Bail had hoped he would never need a space large enough for a Super Star Destroyer. He had hoped this day would never come.

The viceroy stood regally at the entrance, waiting for the Dark Lord. It had been years since he had seen Darth Vader in person, but Bail assumed he hadn't changed much.

The ramp to the shuttle lowered slowly and Bail gulped down his fear. Fear of Darth Vader, fear for the Rebellion, or fear for his daughter, he wasn't sure which it was. Probably a mix of all of them.

Soon enough, a towering figure cloaked in black descended the ramp. The clank of heavy boots on the metal rang in Bail's ears. Steam from the shuttle impaired Bail's view, but he quickly found himself face-to-mask with Darth Vader.

"Welcome to Alderaan, Lord Vader. We are grateful for your visit and have prepared a table for our meeting inside," Bail stated formally.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Viceroy Organa," Vader boomed. A shiver shot down Bail's spine. He had forgotten how deep and foreboding Vader's voice was. "I have obtained a warrant for a thorough search of your palace, which will take place during our meeting."

As if on cue, Imperial stormtroopers appeared from the shuttle and began marching into the palace.

"May I see this warrant, Lord Vader?" Bail asked.

Vader pointed a gloved hand in Bail's face. "Only if you wish to see it inside of a prison cell on my ship."

Bail glanced down at Vader's hand, then back up at his mask. "That will not be necessary. If you follow me, we can begin our meeting."

* * *

Oliver sat huddled up on his bed at home, his head leaned back against the wall. He hated waiting. He hated Darth Vader. He hated the Empire. But he loved Leia.

Suddenly, his holoprojector awoke with a large flash of blue. "Oliver?" A familiar voice asked. "Oliver, are you there?"

Oliver dashed over to the image. "Leia!"

"I've got my holoprojector working! I'm so happy to see you, Oliver!"

"I am too, Leia, but you have to go!" Oliver spoke in a panicked tone.

Leia's face scrunched up in confusion. "What! Why?"

"Darth Vader has arrived on Alderaan. We have every reason to believe he is here looking for you. I'm hiding at my place. You can't have any connection to Alderaan right now, or else they'll find you!"

The princess' eyes went wide. She felt so helpless on Dantooine, nowhere near to help. "Are you okay? Is my mother and father okay?

"Everyone is fine as far as I know. Vader just arrived. I'm sure your father will send you a transmission once we're all safe. But for now you _have_ to go!"

"Of course. Stay safe, please."

"You too. I'll see you soon." With that, Oliver shut off the holoprojector.

Leia stumbled back from her holoprojector in shock. Tears formed in Leia's eyes but she willed them back. Never again would she lose control of her emotions. It was all her fault. Her people were in danger because of her. The people she loved had to hide and fight for her. All because of her.


	36. Chapter 36: Vader's Search Begins

Bail Organa sat at one end of the long conference table, while the formidable Darth Vader sat at the other. They had been sitting in silence for too long now, and Bail was becoming anxious. He knew why Vader was here, but he needed to hear him say it.

Vader's voice finally boomed out through the silence. "I am sure you know why I have come."

The viceroy swallowed hard, his temper flaring slightly. He hated Vader's games. "Not just to terrorize our civilians?"

"You know I wouldn't terrorize your people without a purpose."

Bail almost let out a bitter laugh at his lies. Thinking back many years, he wondered what purpose slaughtering younglings had. "You have precedent."

All of sudden, Bail felt a slight constriction around his throat. No air was coming in or out of his lungs and he struggled slightly against the invisible hand grasping his throat.

"Don't. Test me, Viceroy."

Vader released Bail, who glared at him while he caught his breath. He should have seen the Force-choke coming, not that it would have stopped him from calling out Vader.

"I wish to speak with your daughter," Vader rumbled.

"Princess Leia?"

"Do you have _another_ daughter, Viceroy?" Vader responded tersely, his patience running low. "Where is she?"

Bail decided to stall. "Is that why you have your soldiers searching the city?"

"Answer me!" Vader boomed.

"She is not here, Lord Vader. She is off-planet."

"I know about her meeting with the Emperor on Coruscant. He told me it was...strained."

"That surprises me. Princess Leia is very tactful and diplomatic," Bail replied.

Vader ignored Bail's comment and continued, "The Emperor also informed me that there was a great disturbance in the Force not long after their meeting. He felt its presence was near. Do you know anything about that?"

 _He knows. He knows about Leia._

"That's impossible. The only Force-users still alive are you and the Emperor. Maybe something happened to you and he felt it. That's the only way I could explain it," Bail said.

"Always a possibility, Viceroy," Vader droned. "But I would feel more comfortable confronting this matter with the Princess herself. As a precaution. I am sure you understand."

Bail gulped, his heartbeat quickening ever so slightly. "Certainly, Lord Vader. But as I said, she is not here. I am not sure when she will return."

Darth Vader stood up and reached his full stature, then approached Bail's side of the long table. Inches away from Bail's face, he said, "Then maybe you can tell me where she is."

The viceroy struggled to slow his pulse as he answered, "Honestly, she is probably in hyperspace right now. I don't know how you would find her." Bail hoped he wasn't pushing his luck too much.

"Then tell me her destination!" Vader roared. Bail had pushed too much.

Bail's mind raced as he tried to think of a planet on the opposite side of the galaxy from Dantooine. He needed to throw Vader off the trail.

"Bakura. She's on Bakura," Bail stated as confidently as possible.

Vader immediately straightened up. "Bakura. Thank you for being reasonable, Viceroy Organa."

Keeping up the act, Bail asked, "What will you do once you find her?"

"Merely speak with her and relay the information to the Emperor. You will not find her harmed."

 _What will happen to her once he doesn't find her on Bakura?_ Bail wondered.

"Thank you, Lord Vader, I am truly grateful."

Vader nodded and swiftly turned to leave the room. "My troops will now leave your presence. Pray we won't have meet again for a long time, Viceroy."

 _I will._ Bail thought as Vader swept out of the conference room.

* * *

Leia paced around her quarters on Dantooine nervously, wringing her hands and trying to decide what to do. She desperately wanted to call Oliver again, but she didn't want to put anyone in danger. Multiple times, Leia's finger lingered over the holoprojector button, then flinched back. She tried sitting down and reading some environmental reports for the new Rebel base, but couldn't focus on the first sentence. Leia huffed and threw the reports aside.

"I won't even sleep if I don't take action," Leia said to herself. She turned to the holoprojector and sent a transmission to Oliver, her heart thrumming in her ears as she waited for him to pick up. But he never did. Leia considered leaving a message for him, but thought otherwise and ended the transmission.

Leia dejectedly picked the reports up off the floor and started to flip through them again. After ten minutes of reading the same sentence over and over again, she let out a frustrated sigh and started another transmission. Once again Oliver didn't pick up, but this time Leia decided to leave a message. It was a secure transmission after all.

"Hi, Oliver, I just...really want to make sure you're all right. I haven't heard from anyone in a couple hours and I don't know if you or my family is okay. You mean the galaxy to me, and I need you to be okay. Please..." Leia choked up for a moment. "Please stay safe. You still need to take me on that epic date we talked about." She laughed lightly. "Send me a transmission when you get this. Goodbye."

* * *

Vader bowed before the hologram of his master, part reverence and part fear.

"Have you found the Princess of Alderaan, Lord Vader?" The Emperor asked.

Slowly rising, Vader replied, "I have not, Master. However, I have retrieved the location of the Princess. She is on Bakura, or so Viceroy Organa told me."

"Hmmm...I would not be so trusting of the Viceroy's information. He has never been an easy man to break. I do not believe he would release his daughter's whereabouts so...willingly," the Emperor drawled.

"There were some methods of persuasion involved, I assure you."

The Emperor smiled, sickly imagining all of the methods his apprentice may have used. "I have no doubt, Lord Vader. But I suggest you check your facts. Who may be an easier alternative for interrogation?"

Vader paused to think, then responded, "My intelligence troops discovered that she is involved in a romantic relationship. Perhaps he could provide us with an alternate opinion."

Once again, Emperor Palpatine's lips twisted into a grotesque smile. "Ah yes. Capture the boy and bring him before me. Love can make one weak. You of all people would know that, Lord Vader," he said with a cackle.

Vader grimaced underneath his helmet, but still replied formally, "I will find him, my Master."


	37. Chapter 37: Missing

**A.N. This chapter is the last one that I have pre-written, so the time between updates may become a little slower now as I balance life and writing fanfics. Thank you for every review, they always bring a smile to my face!**

* * *

"Officer Gaines, has Oliver Baten reported in today?"

"No, I'm sorry sir. Would you like me to call his commlink?"

"Thank you, but I can contact him."

Bail Organa dismissed Officer Gaines and journeyed back to his office. Oliver's absence put him very on edge. The boy never reported late, and he always let Bail know in advance if he had to be absent for work. Something was very wrong.

Upon entering his office, Bail immediately called Oliver's commlink. He knew he shouldn't be so personally involved with Oliver's whereabouts. Everyone in the Alliance was an equal, and calling him without going through the proper procedures was against protocol. But Oliver was more than just another Rebel officer to Bail. He was his daughter's boyfriend and best friend. He was practically family.

Bail hung up frustratedly after listening to the commlink ring repeatedly for a few minutes. He needed to take matters into his own hands. The viceroy snatched his cloak from its hook and ventured off towards Oliver's apartment.

Bail knocked and knocked on Oliver's apartment door for ten minutes, with no answer. Eventually, he had to bribe Oliver's landlord to let him into the apartment. As the lock turned, Bail silently begged that he wouldn't find anything devastating inside.

The door swung wide and Bail stepped inside. "Oliver? Are you home?"

The apartment looked as if everything was in order, nothing seemed to be in disarray. Bail approached Oliver's bedroom slowly, his nerves tense. "Oliver?"

No one was inside. Bail had checked every room of the apartment and it was empty. He noticed a flickering light from Oliver's holoprojector, indicating that there was an unwatched message waiting for him. Bail didn't want to watch Oliver's private messages, but figured the message could reveal his location.

He pressed a button and then a blue image of Leia appeared from the machine.

 _"Hi, Oliver, I just...really want to make sure you're all right. I haven't heard from anyone in a couple hours and I don't know if you or my family is okay. You mean the galaxy to me, and I need you to be okay. Please..." Leia choked up for a moment. "Please stay safe. You still need to take me on that epic date we talked about." She laughed lightly. "Send me a transmission when you get this. Goodbye."_

Bail held his face in his hands, dread filling him. Either Oliver deliberately ignored Leia's transmission, or had never known it came. Bail's commlink went off, startling him out of his thoughts.

"This is Organa."

"Viceroy? This is Officer Gaines. I'm sorry, but I thought you should know that one of our X-wing fighters has gone missing."

Bail's stomach dropped and his heart clenched. "What is the number of the fighter?"

"It's a T65B, number 1841."

He knew that ship. He had seen it bring his daughter back to the ground after an unauthorized flight weeks ago.

"Oliver's ship," Bail muttered. "Report this to Mon Mothma and wait for further instructions until I return."

"Yes, sir."

Bail hung up and mulled over the facts in his head. There was only one harrowing conclusion: Oliver had disappeared.

* * *

Oliver jolted awake, banging his head on the cold metal behind him. His head whipped around, taking in his surroundings. To his dismay, he discovered there was nothing to see but four hard, shiny metal walls. And he was laying on a hard, shiny metal bench. A cell. Oliver wracked his brain trying to remember what happened before he blacked out. He was out for one of his joyrides in his X-wing, unauthorized and not logged into the Alliance's system. He often did it to blow off steam and clear his head. With Leia gone and the stress of the invasion, Oliver needed it.

He recalled a small moon in the distance, and had planned on ignoring it until he noticed it was made of metal. Curious, he came closer and closer to the object until he became caught in its tractor beam. After that, Oliver's mind was blank.

Huddling up against the wall, Oliver tried not to panic. He breathed deeply and attempted to figure out who captured him. And hoped desperately that one option wasn't true. It could be smugglers, pirates, war lords... But only one faction had enough power and resources to build a space station this large. The Empire.

As if to confirm Oliver's worst fears, boots clanked outside his cell door. It slid open abruptly, revealing the most formidable figure in the galaxy, shrouded in black.

"Darth Vader," he croaked out in shock.

Vader stood tall in the entryway. "Oliver Baten, I assume. Do you know why you are here?"

Oliver shook his head, his eyes transfixed on the Dark Lord as if in a trance. "I don't even know where I am."

Suddenly, Oliver noticed a faint, low hum growing closer to the cell as Vader stepped inside.

"You are on the Death Star. You have been summoned to give us the location of Princess Leia Organa."

 _The Death Star? How have I not heard about this? How does the Rebellion not know about this?_

Oliver gulped, but sat up straighter. He had a mission now. He had to protect Leia, no matter the cost. "I don't know anything. You're wasting your time."

"That is what I thought you would say," Vader said menacingly. The droning hum grew much louder as a horrendous black orb hovered into the cell. Oliver let out a slight gasp. He recognized the machine, had studied its tendencies as part of the Alliance.

"Are you familiar with interrogation droids?" Vader asked.

Oliver turned his attention from the droid to Vader, glaring at him. "Not personally."

"Then perhaps it is time that you...became acquainted."

With that the cell door slammed shut, leaving Oliver alone with a nightmare.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'he's gone missing?'" Leia yelled at her father's blue hologram. "Where could he go?"

Bail's heart ached as he saw his daughter's panic stricken face. "I don't know. He didn't report for duty today, he wasn't in his apartment, and his X-wing has gone missing. No one has seen him since yesterday."

"He's obviously been captured! Oliver doesn't just leave like that! You have to create a search team." Leia was fighting against tears stinging her eyes, and her throat was constricting from anxiety.

"You know we can't do that yet. Leia, we have to consider all options. Please be rational."

Leia's face turned steely and she glared at her father. "What are you trying to say?" She asked, her voice low. "You think that...that Oliver _abandoned_ the Rebellion?"

"Anything is possible, Leia. Everyone is under a lot of stress after the invasion," Bail replied.

"But it's not possible for Oliver! He would never abandon us, or me. We have to-"

"Do not let your emotions cloud your judgement, Leia. There is protocol." Bail said sternly.

"Forget protocol!" Leia screamed, slamming her hand down on her desk. "He is my boyfriend and he is a dear friend of yours. You know he wouldn't leave according to his own will. There is something wrong here, and you know it! We have to act fast and do something about it!"

"Leia!" Bail barked at her. "It is time you learned something. In the Rebel Alliance, no one's life is worth more than another's. Not yours, not mine, not Oliver's. Every person becomes part of a larger whole. Everything you do is for the sake of the Rebellion. Until you understand that the Rebellion is worth more than your life, you make yourself vulnerable to betraying it. Now, I care about Oliver deeply, and I've broken enough protocol trying to find him already. While I truly believe Oliver did not abandon us, we cannot put the Alliance at risk. Anyone who goes AWOL could have been captured, but they could also have abandoned us or defected to the Empire. I will do everything in my power to make his disappearance a top priority, but I cannot make guarantees."

Deep down, Leia understood her father's words. It hurt to admit it, but when she signed up for the Rebellion she had already sacrificed her life. And so had Oliver. She let out a frustrated sigh and said, "I understand, Father. I have to go, but keep me updated."

"Of course, my dear. I love you."

Their connection cut off and the resulting silence pierced Leia's ears. She took in her surroundings, feeling utterly helpless. Leia certainly did not like being helpless. She picked up her commlink and called her pilot on Dantooine.

"Hello? Yes, I need you to prepare my ship for departure. Destination: Alderaan."


End file.
